KFC is gay ! (épisode 7)
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Une sauce KFC qui mitonnait dans un jacuzzi, des friandises et deux meilleurs amis de plus en plus proches. C'était sûrement assez gay pour considérer qu'ils formaient maintenant un couple...
1. Chapter 1

Il y avait des journées comme ça, qui commençaient vraiment très bien. Merveilleusement bien ! En fait, dès la soirée à précéder cette fabuleuse matinée, les choses avaient déjà commencé en beauté. Et par surprise en plus ! Une bien belle surprise.

Quand ce sage confident plein de bon sens et son chanceux protégé de plus en plus confiant s'apprêtaient à aller enfin se coucher. Une fois que leur petit repas nocturne composé de ces mets peu recommandables pour la santé mais terriblement délicieux avait été terminés, Eric avait baillé bruyamment en prévenant son invité qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'il mourrait de peur d'aller aux toilettes tout seul. Ou parce qu'il pleurnichait en pensant trop à sa pute de petit ami qui, à l'heure qu'il est, l'avait remplacé avec un beau gosse beaucoup moins pathétique que lui.

Tout en rejoignant lui aussi son lit, Clyde se disait que la gentillesse de ce gros con restait une chose décidément bien aléatoire. Tout en considérant que tacler vivement ces vilaines paroles ne serait pas raisonnable et pourrait se solder par une nuit passée à dormir dehors, dans le froid et l'obscurité.

Tout ça à cause de Craig... Ce bien mauvais meilleur ami qui venait pourtant de lui envoyer un message ! Un message inespéré, le fan de cochons d'Inde amorçait rarement en premier leurs conversations par SMS.

En fait, sans se douter d'un tel miracle, machinalement, le gamin avait consulté son téléphone portable pendant qu'il s'installait sur ce matelas finalement pas si inconfortable. Et ainsi tout de suite remarquer la notification d'un nouveau message venant de Craig ! Tout tremblant de surprise et d'excitation, à se retenir de rire pour une raison inconnue mais sûrement proche de la joie sincère, Clyde avait quand même hésité avant de le consulter. D'abord pris d'un frisson d'angoisse, l'éternel soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe Stevens pensait à un message d'insulte signant la fin de leur amitié et toute récente histoire d'amour pas encore complètement officielle, non confirmée par les deux intéressés. Face à une nouvelle pareille, une rupture pire que toutes ses précédentes, l'éventuel ancien meilleur ami et ex petit ami de Craig Tucker savait qu'il en pleurerait à chaudes larmes toute la nuit. Quitte à en réveiller Cartman qui, excédé et furieux que ses efforts aient été gâchés si bêtement, chasserait ce pitoyable loser à grand coup de pied.

Alors que l'unique coupable était celui qui était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami en premier, et s'étant foutu de la gueule de ce pauvre ami d'une manière bien déloyale par la suite ! D'ailleurs, s'il ne ressentait pas encore des sentiments divers et variés envers son pote, Clyde aurait, sans hésiter, supprimé ce fameux message. Ou mieux, il aurait ignoré cette missive électronique qui devait à coup sûr lui balancer ses quatre vérités.

Mais non, Craig n'était pas comme ça. Il n'annonçait jamais ce genre de nouvelle par SMS et préférait le faire en face à face, par respect ou pour faire admirer son stoïcisme à toute épreuve. Peut-être aussi pour décourager toutes les filles qui voudraient sortir avec lui et l'humiliation publique qu'elles risquaient. Donc, logiquement, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une bonne nouvelle. Normalement. Si Craig restait toujours Craig, même en étant gay et amoureux de son meilleur ami. Et probablement aussi un peu agacé et vexé par les doutes et la lâcheté de ce même ami... Mais visiblement pas assez déçu par les agissements de ce gars qu'il devait aimer assez pour lui envoyer un si beau message. Beau pour ceux qui savaient lire entre les lignes et connaissaient assez bien le tempérament du fan de cochons d'Inde. Ce dernier prenait très rarement la peine d'écrire un si long message détaillé et où Clyde y ressentait une grande tendresse. Pour ne pas dire de l'amour...

Non, Craig ne lui avait pas avoué ses sentiments en lui ouvrant son cœur et lui expliquant combien il le trouvait séduisant et intéressant (Pas encore !). Son éternel complice lui avait juste écrit que comme son cher ami était parti sans choisir ce qu'il voulait comme bonbons et sucreries du colis envoyé par sa grand-mère, il allait devoir tous les apporter demain à l'école. Juste pour lui, mais seulement s'il venait le voir assez vite (Sous-entendant en premier, et sans l'éviter pendant presque une semaine). Sans être froissé par cette dernière évocation, celui qui s'était en effet volontairement éloigné un court instant de son compère avait juste ri doucement en se faisant la réflexion que Craig était vraiment très attentionné quand il le voulait.

Le commun des mortels jugerait que ce SMS restait d'une banalité extrême, alors que Clyde trouvait que c'était le message le plus touchant du monde. Il pensait aussi que c'était le plus mignon, tout en prenant même la peine d'y répondre à l'instant, en pianotant sans trop réfléchir sur son téléphone, simplement emporté par son euphorie et ses sentiments plus uniquement dictés par la sacro-sainte amitié. Il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus, d'indéfinissable mais bien présent. Quelque chose d'assez fort pour lui avoir fait envoyer ladite réponse sans plus attendre. Un message se composant uniquement de smiley joyeux et souriants, ce qui ne changeait pas trop de ses habitudes. Sauf pour les petits cœurs ajoutés à leur suite, comme si la chose était parfaitement normale maintenant qu'il sortait (peut-être) avec son meilleur ami. Une réaction très naturelle. Quelque chose de très gay en tout cas.

Heureusement que Cartman dormait à poings fermés et n'avait pas lu le message par-dessus son épaule, ce gros porc trop curieux aurait confirmé ce fait avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Craig, lui, au moins, le prendrait avec beaucoup plus de sentiments. Peut-être même qu'il laisserait tomber ses barrières, ne pouvant pas rester imperturbable devant tant d'émotions, et rougirait de cette manière si adorable...

En attendant, celui qui allait se retrouver tout ému et rougir comme une tomate, c'était bien lui. Pas à cause du fait que Craig se montrait si gentil et lui offrait généreusement tous ces biens sucrés, mais parce que son meilleur pote faisait ça simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Comme Craig l'aimait plus qu'amicalement, cela le rendait heureux (à sa manière) de faire quelque chose de positif pour son cher ami. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Toutes ces petites choses plutôt gentilles que son complice avait faites, discrètement et avec tellement de nonchalance apparente que le bienheureux à qui toutes ces attentions étaient destinées n'avait pas compris tout de suite. Ou n'était pas prêt à les comprendre. Apprendre que son meilleur ami était gay et que lui-même n'était  
peut-être pas complètement hétéro, à surtout ressentir un début d'attirance et d'affection forte pour cet ami en question.

En cogitant à ce sujet et devant des preuves accablantes, le gamin se sentait à nouveau très confus et troublé. En plus de se faire la réflexion que le chauffage était bien trop fort dans cette chambre. Se tourner et retourner de trop nombreuses fois avant de trouver une position vraiment confortable. Et, au final, considérer qu'il était de son devoir de trouver un petit quelque chose pour dignement remercier son presque petit ami pour toutes ces touchantes preuves d'amour. Un cadeau personnel, unique, et percutant !

Une idée à l'avoir au moins aidé à s'endormir sans trop de difficultés, et dont la solution l'avait motivé à se lever bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Sans traîner au lit en espérant que son hôte lui apporte le petit-déjeuner, qui aurait de toute façon été assurément piégé (Cartman serait capable de lui préparer des pancakes au laxatif...) Sans non plus passer un temps fou dans la salle de bain, car l'envie sincère de faire une surprise à Craig supplantait ses petits rituels consacrés à l'observation de son reflet, ce soin immensément minutieux pour se coiffer et magnifier son style censé être cool...

Ce matin, la seule chose à occuper totalement ses pensées était ce cadeau pour son meilleur ami. Qui, fort heureusement, n'avait pas besoin d'être acheté ou commandé. Le présent se trouvait déjà chez lui, à l'attendre sagement dans sa chambre, peut-être même que ce beau cadeau n'aurait hélas pas le temps d'être emballé dans un joli papier cadeau. Tant pis. De toute façon son père rangeait toujours les emballages à un endroit improbable.

Tandis qu'il terminait de s'habiller, Clyde faisait une estimation sûrement très très très bancale du temps qui lui restait pour aller chez lui chercher en vitesse le cadeau, le fourrer dans un sac, attraper ses affaires d'école, et filer ensuite chez Craig pour lui remettre ce si beau cadeau le plus vite possible sans risquer de rater le bus. Ce qui voudrait dire que la découverte de la surprise se ferait donc sans lui, alors que le gamin avait toujours adoré observer les déballages de cadeaux. À chaque anniversaire c'était son instant préféré, après le gâteau d'anniversaire et le buffet, bien entendu. Le passage où il pouvait danser avec des filles et les draguer, aussi. Et le moment était terriblement mal choisi pour penser à des trucs pareils. En plus il n'était pas censé s'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre ou faire du charme à des filles puisque Craig était son petit ami ! Mais rien ne l'empêchait de trouver des filles belles et les complimenter. Ou non, ne pas leur offrir des compliments et seulement en faire à Craig. Pourtant être bisexuel le laissait libre de mettre sur un pied d'égalité l'aspect attirant des femmes et des hommes... Sauf que des choses faites habituellement avec les jeunes filles et ses anciennes petites amies ne seraient peut-être pas possibles avec un garçon. Comme de danser ensemble à une fête ou s'embrasser sans prêter attention à ce que pouvaient penser les autres.

En attendant, Clyde pouvait au moins affirmer qu'Eric Cartman avait vraiment un sommeil de plomb. Son hôte à avoir été malgré tout plutôt sympathique n'avait pas ouvert un œil en entendant son invité se lever et arranger un peu son lit. Ni ricaner méchamment quand son pauvre petit protégé s'était buté les orteils contre un meuble en jurant misérablement d'une voix plaintive et étouffée. Pour oublier cette douleur fulgurante à chaque pas mesuré en descendant l'escalier, le gamin se consolait en se disant qu'au moins la mère de Cartman n'était pas encore rentrée. Sauf si elle était déjà dans sa chambre, à essayer de rattraper un peu d'heure de sommeil suite à sa très probable courte nuit...

Dans tous les cas, son cher confident se rendrait compte de la vraie version lui-même au moment d'appeler sa mère pour qu'elle lui prépare son petit-déjeuner. Et en oublierait complètement l'ami qu'il avait invité et hébergé la veille. Cet invité qui avait lui aussi autre chose en tête, quelque chose d'assez fort et motivant pour le faire courir dès le matin. À une heure beaucoup trop matinale pour s'agiter ainsi, mais visiblement la passion l'emportait toujours sur ce qui restait de logique.

Dans sa précipitation, en s'engouffrant chez lui, ce grand amateur de tacos n'avait pas tout de suite été frappé par ce détail. Ce petit quelque chose à ne plus être présent dans cette maison depuis un certain temps maintenant. Sûrement pas de cette manière aussi abrupte et déstabilisante. À apparaître par surprise au moment où on l'attendait le moins. Ce genre de fragrance typiquement féminine, une forte odeur de parfum capiteux et sucré à embaumer toutes les pièces.

Un parfum de femme, bien sûr. Un parfum à lui sembler étrangement familier. Un parfum assez élégant pour aller avec ces ravissants escarpins oubliés au bas de l'escalier.

Depuis le décès de Mme Donovan, aucune femme n'avait foulé le plancher de cette maison. En presque cinq ans, ce mari éploré suite à la disparition de son épouse avait sûrement fréquenté d'autres personnes. Il restait un être humain, même si ses supposées relations étaient restées brèves et secrètes. Pour préserver son image de veuf inconsolable, ou ménager son enfant encore affecté de se retrouver orphelin de mère.

Quoiqu'il en soit, récemment, Mr Donovan devait être très attaché à une femme qu'il avait invité à la maison en profitant de l'absence tombant à pic de son fils. Cette même femme, probablement conviée à un dîner romantique de dernière minute, avait sans doute passé une agréable soirée à la maison, et était peut-être même encore là, dans la chambre de son père... !

Prudent et ne tenant pas à être choqué à vie, Clyde ne se risquait pas à aller vérifier. Il préférait gravir chaque marche sur la pointe des pieds, étouffer un petit cri de panique en voyant que la porte de cette pièce à peut-être abriter un terrible secret était entrouverte, et foncer dans sa chambre sans se risquer à jeter un œil sur cette affaire d'adultes à légèrement le dépasser. Mais à ne pas non plus lui faire oublier sa mission très importante : Le cadeau destiné à Craig, qui était soigneusement rangé dans son armoire et s'était retrouvé installé dans un petit sac en plastique propre avant de retrouver son nouveau propriétaire. En attendant ce moment fort en émotions, le grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens le tenait précautionneusement contre lui, serré contre son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. Ne lâchant pas son précieux chargement même pour prendre son sac à dos et fermer le plus doucement possible la porte de sa chambre avant de partir sans faire plus de bruit. Et en ne cherchant pas à savoir si quelqu'un venait de se réveiller, ça serait bien trop gênant. Et foutrait complètement en l'air son plan si parfait pour montrer à Craig qu'il pouvait être un bon petit ami très attentionné et prévenant...

Cependant, en étant dans son rôle de fils modèle et bienveillant, Clyde était plutôt heureux pour son père. Sincèrement content, bien qu'encore un peu sous le choc même si quelques indices avaient été aperçus. Bien sûr, sa mère lui manquait toujours beaucoup et il pensait souvent à elle, mais cette femme encore inconnue pouvait être très sympathique. Enfin, seulement si la nouvelle petite amie de son père ne se mettait pas en tête de remplacer sa seule et unique mère. Et il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit homophobe, sinon inviter Craig deviendrait compliqué. Enfin, son père non plus n'était pas au courant que le meilleur ami de son fils était récemment devenu son petit ami.

Ça aussi ça allait être un moment délicat, puisque les parents de Craig seraient également prévenus et donc plus vraiment à observer d'un bon œil la présence de Clyde Donovan dans leur maison... Pour l'heure, au lieu d'avoir à affronter le regard de Mr ou Mme Tucker et répondre à coup de mensonges, c'était le visage étonné et encore un peu endormi de celui auquel il pensait si souvent qui lui faisait face.

C'est vrai, en plus d'avoir oublié de manger quelque chose avant de partir accomplir son importante mission, Clyde venait d'omettre que son pote se réveillait souvent assez tôt pour pouvoir s'occuper convenablement de Stripe. Lui donner à manger, jouer avec lui, préparer son foin à grignoter pendant la journée... Penser à son cochon d'Inde avant son propre cas, et donc laisser à son presque petit ami le loisir de l'admirer vêtu de cet adorable pyjama Red racer et les cheveux pas encore coiffés convenablement. Toutefois, le soupirant de Bebe Stevens ne devait pas complètement se laisser hypnotiser par cette troublante vision... Tout bonnement adorable ! À lui donner envie de faire un long câlin à son ami, se sentir immensément bien en sentant son corps si proche du sien, profiter quelques instants de cette si douce chaleur, et peut-être même oser relever un peu la tête pour l'embrasser... En plus, Craig le regardait justement avec un mignon petit sourire, et le saluait comme d'habitude malgré leur petite brouille d'hier. Un détail devenu tellement insignifiant à côté de choses plus importantes et romantiques. Comme certains messages...

Peut-être même que son complice repensait justement à ce petit SMS très romantique (et gay), plein de smileys et de cœurs, qu'il avait reçu hier soir. Qu'il avait sûrement relu ce matin, en se réveillant. Et dont l'auteur se trouvait justement devant lui !

Ouais, vu son sourire un brin amusé, c'était carrément sûr que le gamin au bonnet péruvien repensait à ce message devenu déjà bien célèbre. Surtout à ces satanés petits cœurs très significatifs de l'état d'esprit actuel de son cher ami. Un ami qui lui avait d'ailleurs tendu prestement le fameux cadeau, pour ne pas complètement perdre ses moyens sous la panique et inventer une excuse encore fumeuse pour se tirer d'affaire. Comme quoi il se serait levé exprès plus tôt pour venir chercher toutes les sucreries promises, en loupant volontairement une occasion de dormir un peu plus longtemps et son petit-déjeuner qu'il prenait toujours plaisir à préparer lui-même...

À vrai dire, Clyde n'aurait pas dit non pour goûter dès maintenant à quelques bonbons venant des meilleures boutiques de Denver. Mais le contenu du paquet qu'il mettait devant le nez de son pote et la réaction de ce dernier restaient en tête des choses bien plus importantes que satisfaire sa gourmandise. Et, retrouvant un peu de sa superbe et son self-control, pour apporter de l'émotion un poil plus tendre à la situation, le gamin avait esquissé le sourire le plus charmeur qu'il avait en stock pour expliquer que c'était un cadeau. Et vu la texture molle de la surprise planquée dans le sac il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une mauvaise blague. Comme un sex-toy offert au plus mauvais moment. Cela serait en plus assez étonnant venant de Clyde, censé avoir une phobie et une peur panique de ces jouets pour adulte. Ou une grenouille qui lui sauterait au visage, une blague qu'ils se faisaient souvent étant petits.

Sauf qu'il était question d'un cadeau très sérieux, offert dans un but bien précis, que Craig s'était enfin décidé à découvrir. Et observer avec un certain scepticisme cette fabuleuse idée de présent dont Clyde semblait si fier.

\- Un t-shirt Cow days... ?

Affirmatif, un t-shirt Cow days officiel. Clyde hochait timidement la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en ne quittant pas son petit ami des yeux. Même quand Craig se mettait à renifler le cadeau avec attention et venait donc de comprendre le détail le plus important. Ce vêtement ne venait pas d'un magasin ou d'une boutique en ligne, sinon il ne porterait pas cette odeur familière que le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde avait eu l'occasion de profiter en détail lors du moment Brenda Love.

\- C'est le tien ! Celui que tu avais acheté au festival de cette année !

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Clyde adorait les Cow days, ce festival annuel de leur ville. Craig avait beau lui répéter que ce genre d'événement renfermait aussi beaucoup d'arnaques, le gamin tenait à participer à toutes les activités qu'il pouvait. En dévorant bien sûr à une vitesse fulgurante toutes les économies que son père lui avait laissées pour l'occasion. Si bien qu'il n'avait bientôt plus assez d'argent pour s'offrir le célèbre t-shirt avec le logo du festival. Mais à chaque fois, avant que ce bouffeur de tacos parfois assez immature se lamente sur son sort et se laisse berner par Cartman pour arriver à grappiller la somme qui lui manquait, son sauveur et fidèle meilleur ami lui donnait généreusement les quelques dollars manquants. En ne prenant même plus la peine de repousser l'élan de joie de son compère quand celui-ci se jetait dans ses bras pour le remercier avec des larmes de joies pas du tout simulées ni dissimulées.

C'était sûr, vu ses légers rougissements et son sourire tout de même discret, Craig devait repenser à ces anecdotes si précieuses pour leur amitié. Tout comme ce t-shirt allait devenir important pour leur relation, un peu plus forte qu'amicale. En plus ce vêtement pouvait se qualifier de presque neuf, son ancien propriétaire l'avait seulement porté une ou deux fois.

\- Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de très personnel ! Qui te ferait directement penser à moi. Enfin je me doute bien que tu penses à moi mais...

\- Clyde...

Craig n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais avait prononcé son prénom dans un murmure à lui en donner d'agréables frissons. Un délicieux murmure que son compère avait parfaitement entendu. Aussi bien entendu que cet écho à l'apostropher et qui venait le saluer en courant. Sûrement une des rares filles à sincèrement le respecter et l'apprécier, Tricia se tenait devant le meilleur ami de son frère pour le saluer chaleureusement et lui faire savoir que sa visite surprise si matinale était une merveilleuse idée. Surtout si ça troublait autant son grand frère, mais la jeune fille avait gardé cette dernière constatation pour elle. Même si elle ne masquait pas un léger petit sourire amusé en observant son frère aîné qui venait de cacher précipitamment un cadeau très romantique dans le sac lui ayant servi d'emballage. Mais quelques détails précis ne pouvaient pas se planquer aussi facilement, tels que ces petits rougissements provoqués par certains sentiments et une joie sincère. Cependant, même fortement déstabilisé par cet ami décidément bien attentionné, Craig ne s'était pas démonté et enchaînait très vite avant que sa sœur ne fasse une remarque gênante ou que ça soit Clyde qui s'y mette et sorte quelque chose de stupide.

Pour se débarrasser de ces deux éléments bien trop dangereux pour ses émotions rendues tout à coup très sensibles, le fan de cochons d'Inde expliquait très calmement que cette visite inattendue tombait en effet très bien. Son cher ami Clyde venait justement de se proposer pour accompagner Tricia voir Karen, comme lui-même devait passer chez Kenny avant de partir à l'école... Vraiment, quel heureux hasard !

À vrai dire, celui censé être l'auteur de ce plan si ingénieux l'ignorait complètement avant de savoir ces quelques détails primordiaux. Lui qui avait fait ce détour simplement pour offrir quelque chose de mignon et sincère à son petit ami, pour ensuite le convier à un nouveau rendez-vous dans un cadre beaucoup plus intimiste... Mais, en complices à s'ignorer ou en parfaite adéquation sans avoir eu besoin de se consulter, le frère et la sœur avaient pris les choses en main avant de laisser à Clyde le temps de dire un mot malheureux bon à briser la magie de cette scène.

L'éternel admirateur de Bebe Stevens avait à peine eu le temps d'admirer le sourire aussi discret qu'adorable de son meilleur pote, tout content de s'être tiré de ce mauvais pas et sûrement grandement touché par ce cadeau.

Oui, vraiment, vu comment Craig serrait le sac dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé cochon d'Inde. Un bien très précieux, dont celui qui était toujours son meilleur ami aurait aimé lui parler plus en détail et en profiter pour glisser dans la foulée cette nouvelle invitation. Très différente des précédentes, dans un lieu tout aussi opposé et donc spécial. Chargé de souvenirs, qui parviendrait sûrement à faire évoluer leur relation sans brusquer les choses et encore résulter sur une situation embarrassante. Ou à se clôturer sur un départ précipité...

Mais il aurait été inutile de lutter pour achever cette mission, la petite sœur de Craig le tirait d'un air décidé par le bras pour ne pas perdre de temps. Et, comme son frère, quand Tricia avait une idée en tête toute résistance ou moyen de capituler était inutile.

Néanmoins, cette promenade matinale avec Tricia n'était pas désagréable. La balade était même plutôt reposante, si on excluait cette petite série de questions un peu... étranges.

Tout en lui tenant toujours le bras et le regardant très sérieusement dans les yeux pour y déceler le moindre mensonge, la jeune fille lui avait d'abord demandé s'il comptait se marier quand il serait plus grand. Une question que posaient souvent les filles, et même les garçons entre eux pour se taquiner. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas une fille ordinaire, il s'agissait de la petite sœur de son meilleur ami très proche de devenir son petit ami ! Tricia le prenait donc un peu de court, mais ne devait certainement pas être au courant pour sa relation avec Craig. En plus, ce dernier n'était pas du genre à se confier à sa sœur ou ses parents, ni à ses amis proches d'ailleurs...

Ça voudrait dire que Craig ne faisait pas confiance à son éternel complice pour ne jamais lui avoir parlé de son homosexualité ? Même de façon détournée. Enfin, comme ce sujet abordait également des sentiments tournés vers un certain ami qui, en apprenant que son pote était gay, l'aurait harcelé de questions pour savoir si ce cher Craig était amoureux. Sans se douter que le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde avait des sentiments assez forts pour ce loser qui faisait passer les tacos avant la vie d'un pote.

Malgré tout un peu amusé par ce qui aurait pu devenir une situation gênante mais réaliste, Clyde se voyait bien titiller gentiment son compère en énumérant tous les gars de la classe pour savoir lequel lui plaisait le plus. Et donc rougir fortement au moment où son cher ami gay lui aurait avoué qu'il était complètement con. Car c'était lui qu'il préférait et aimait plus que les autres... Pas terrible comme déclaration. Le plus grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens préférerait largement des aveux plus romantiques, dans un décor assorti, avec de tendres embrassades pour les illustrer. Si seulement Craig pouvait approuver ce genre de mièvreries...

\- Alors ?

En attendant de confirmer officiellement leurs sentiments, l'un des membres de ce couple assurément prometteur devait déjà penser à l'étape du mariage comme lui signifiait le petit rappel à l'ordre de la part de sa future belle-sœur.

Sans tourner le sujet à la rigolade ou se forcer à raconter une cérémonie où Bebe serait la mariée officielle et la seule femme de sa vie, Clyde s'entendait répondre posément et sincèrement que ça ne lui déplairait pas. Qu'il y avait beaucoup repensé récemment mais hésitait encore entre un mariage simple et convivial en petit comité, ou bien une cérémonie dispendieuse pour vraiment marquer le coup et rendre ce jour inoubliable à la fois romantique et digne d'une fête. Connaissant Craig, il pencherait probablement pour la première idée : Un mariage chiant mais agréable. Alors que Clyde se laisserait dangereusement tenter par la seconde : Une cérémonie très festive, tapageuse et coûteuse. Comme semblait le penser Tricia en train de hocher la tête en affichant un petit sourire, visiblement satisfaite de cette réponse. Observant également que c'était une bonne chose de ne pas être trop radin quand c'était pour faire plaisir à la personne aimée. Ajoutant même qu'il pourrait se charger du buffet ainsi que de la célèbre pièce montée indémodable et immanquable (Délicieuse aussi), de manière à faire quelques économies.

Toujours aussi ravi par la gentillesse de la sœur de son meilleur ami, Clyde commentait que c'était une excellente idée. Et expliquait, plus rêveusement, qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer sur Internet de superbes pièces montées. Dont une vraiment magnifique, à en tomber par terre, au chocolat noir, agrémentée de plein de petits chocolats en forme de cœur. Une véritable merveille ! Et une pièce montée qui plairait beaucoup à Craig, comme venait de le signaler à juste titre Tricia.

En effet, son meilleur ami savait parfaitement que son compère adorait le chocolat mais il trouvait juste un peu incongru que la sœur de celui-ci fasse ce genre de remarque beaucoup trop à double sens.

Et l'air si innocent, parfaitement calme, de cette gamine bien trop futée pour son âge n'arrangeait rien. À part répondre avec un petit rire nerveux, Clyde ne préférait pas se risquer à s'enfoncer davantage dans ce jeu de dangereux quiproquos. Ou lui demander carrément si elle était au courant pour les préférences dites anormales de son grand frère. Ce n'était pas le genre de discussion à avoir de si bon matin, surtout après un moment aussi touchant avec celui qui restait son meilleur ami et petit ami...

Hélas, au lieu de sagement clôturer cette conversation rendue délicate au moment où un certain sujet venait d'entrer en scène, la jeune fille continuait de plus belle en questionnant à nouveau très sérieusement l'ami si gentil de son frère qui l'accompagnait. En voulant cette fois savoir si ça l'embêterait de ne pas avoir une grande famille idéalement nombreuse mais plutôt beaucoup d'animaux de compagnie. Pour ne pas dire un grand nombre de cochons d'Inde au lieu d'avoir toute une armée de marmots pleurnichards qui auraient une chance sur deux d'être roux... Au moins, Tricia restait subtile et ne citait pas de noms ou de détails trop compromettants. Sauf que le futur mari de son frère n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'éléments trop explicites pour se retrouver terriblement confus et donc fatalement maladroit.

\- Non, non... Ça ne me dérangerait pas, j'aime bien les cochons d'Inde.

Tandis que Clyde Donovan ne s'illustrait pas vraiment dans l'art de la subtilité, en faisant des gaffes sans le vouloir alors qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tôt il se promettait de rester prudent. De ne surtout pas évoquer Craig, ni leur relation de plus en plus romantique. Et voilà qu'il excellait pour servir les meilleurs indices au sujet d'une éventuelle romance...

Heureusement, malgré une certaine maturité, Tricia restait une petite fille. Curieuse, mais encore peu familière de toutes ces histoires à sûrement encore grandement la dépasser. Donc, c'était impossible que dans son esprit l'homosexualité soit rattachée à quelque chose de précis, réel. Que ce thème obscur puisse concerner directement son frère aîné.

À son âge, Clyde se souvenait que ce genre de truc ne faisait pas partie de son environnement ou de ses priorités. Sauf quand c'était pour en rire innocemment, en disant que tel ou tel gamin était gay. Une bonne blague qui ne le ferait plus du tout rire aujourd'hui puisque l'éternel admirateur de Bebe Stevens connaissait maintenant très bien le sujet. Pour avoir un meilleur ami gay, pas parce qu'il était gay lui-même, ce n'était pas la même chose !

Enfin, au point où en était la situation, Clyde ne s'en étonnerait pas s'il avouait à Tricia son attirance pour une certaine personne que tous les deux connaissaient très bien...

Heureusement, en parfait accord avec l'image de l'enfant encore candide qui ne cherchait pas à décortiquer la moindre phrase, la jeune fille avait simplement conclu qu'elle était vraiment contente que le cher ami de son frère passe si souvent à la maison ces temps-ci. Lui au moins était beaucoup plus gentil et jovial que Craig qui passait plus de temps auprès de Stripe qu'avec sa propre famille !

Définitivement soulagé, celui qui aurait volontiers souhaité avoir une petite sœur comme Tricia approuvait gaiement en lui annonçant qu'il risquait de s'inviter encore un certain temps chez les Tucker. Et cette fois-ci sans faire de bourde en voulant lui expliquer la raison exacte de sa présence devenue quasiment habituelle, Tricia n'avait peut- être pas besoin de savoir si brutalement que son frère était gay et sortait avec son meilleur pote.

Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà eu l'honneur d'être l'unique spectatrice d'un certain coming-out...


	2. Chapter 2

Si, une fois encore par le plus grand des hasards, Tricia lui avait demandé s'il était amoureux de son frère, Clyde n'aurait pas vraiment pu répondre par la négation.

La preuve : Même une fois arrivés chez Kenny, quand ce dernier avait laissé sa sœur en bonne compagnie avec Tricia et en avait profité pour attirer son client préféré dans sa chambre et ainsi lui montrer ses toutes dernières acquisitions en matière de magazines pour adultes, Clyde était resté relativement peu enthousiaste. Beaucoup moins que d'habitude.

D'ordinaire, ce grand amateur de jolies blondes aurait complimenté très élogieusement chacune des créatures féminines présentes sur ces pages interdites. Surtout celles avec des formes généreuses et de longs cheveux blonds, qui pouvaient vaguement lui faire penser à Bebe Stevens. Et en approuvant énergiquement chaque parole de connaisseur venant de Kenny McCormick qui, de toute façon, avait les mêmes goûts que lui en matière de femmes. (Pour ce qui était des hommes, Clyde sentait le besoin d'encore un peu explorer la récente découverte de sa bisexualité avant de s'aventurer vers des chemins trop escarpés...)

Alors qu'aujourd'hui, lui, ce gamin pourtant toujours le premier pour zieuter les meilleures pages des magazines Playboy, ne pensait plus du tout à ce genre de choses devenues bien secondaires. Futiles à côté de ce qu'il ressentait grâce à Craig. Tous ces sentiments étranges mais agréables, ces sensations provoquées simplement à cause d'un petit sourire de la part de son ami, son regard tourné dans sa direction, le son de sa voix quand il prononçait son prénom ou s'adressait à lui. Et puis surtout, le plus inimaginable pour le simple hétérosexuel qu'il était autrefois, ce bonheur inexplicable quand son meilleur ami était si proche de lui. Cette envie presque irrésistible de le serrer dans ses bras et oser l'embrasser tendrement après lui avoir récité tout un panel de compliments savamment choisis. Ainsi que cette âme de poète qui venait s'ajouter à son romantisme déjà bien présent et ancré. Pourvu que ce détail ne dérange pas trop Craig qui n'aimait peut-être pas toutes ces mièvreries...

En attendant ce grand moment de vérité, ces instants précieux vécus en pensée et encore un peu étranges voulaient dire tellement plus de choses que ces bribes de sexualité. Ce délice pour les yeux et ces séances de plaisir quasi sacrées. Ces découvertes et sensations, certes tellement agréables à découvrir en solitaire, qu'il avait à présent envie de ressentir avec son meilleur ami. En laissant cet ami en question le toucher, et peut-être tenter de l'effleurer à son tour. Même si ça serait peut-être un peu bizarre de toucher un garçon... Ou pas tant que ça en fait. Et puis, au moins, Clyde savait comment fonctionnait le corps d'un homme depuis le temps qu'il s'exerçait sur sa propre petite personne. Tandis que l'anatomie féminine lui paraissait tellement obscure...

Bien sûr, celui qui restait malgré tout encore attiré par les femmes ne rejetait pas ces lectures bien peu enfantines. Et ne voulait pas non plus complètement tourner le dos au monde fabuleux de la pornographie. Il n'avait juste pas envie de s'y intéresser pour le moment, alors que son esprit se concentrait sérieusement sur le nouveau statut de Craig Tucker, devenu récemment son petit ami. Et observait tout simplement le support de ses nombreux fantasmes purement hétérosexuels d'un œil beaucoup plus critique. Moins naïf et frustré maintenant que ses sens accompagnés de ses pensées découvraient véritablement l'attirance. Sans oublier ce sentiment encore nébuleux qu'était l'amour...

Ça voulait donc dire qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de Craig ? Que ce n'était pas juste un petit trouble passager, une envie soudaine et brève provoquée suite à la découverte des préférences de son compère... ?

En tout cas, c'était ce que semblait dire le regard fortement appuyé de Kenny. Ajouté à son petit sourire malicieux en remarquant qu'au lieu de baver devant ces charmantes jeunes femmes, son client le plus assidu avait l'esprit ailleurs. Et seul l'amour pouvait rendre aussi rêveur devant ce genre de tentation. En particulier avec Clyde Donovan, dont le plus gros point faible était les jolies filles.

Ouais, cela se pourrait qu'il commence à être un petit peu amoureux de son ami. Mais Clyde ne voulait surtout pas l'avouer de cette façon, presque un peu brutale. Cela serait en plus légèrement incongru comme les deux concernés n'étaient même pas encore officiellement en couple ! (Et il ne savait toujours pas comment faisaient les gays pour confirmer leur relation...)

D'ici là, rien ne pourrait le faire céder. Vraiment rien. Même Kenny imitant la voix de Butters pour lui chantonner une comptine au sujet d'un gars amoureux qui tirait les pétales d'une marguerite. Et que, d'une façon après tout bien prévisible, ce grand amateur de tacos toujours aussi maladroit et impulsif venait presque de vendre la mèche en avouant, soi-disant pour avoir la paix, qu'il n'était pas complètement sûr comme c'était encore très nouveau pour lui.

La bonne blague : Depuis que sa confiance et sa cote de popularité avaient grimpé en flèche suite à son titre de garçon le plus mignon, Clyde Donovan draguait régulièrement les filles. Sans hésiter ou admettre que telle situation anodine le dépassait. Et avait donc souvent eu des petits coups de cœur, pour qu'ensuite son pauvre cœur se retrouve complètement brisé suite à un refus ou une rupture. Pire encore quand sa seule et unique favorite (Pas la peine de la citer) ignorait ses romantiques avances, là son cœur se retrouvait sauvagement écartelé. Mais en ce moment, depuis que les plus forts battements se destinaient à un ami en particulier, le gamin devait avouer que son cœur fragile et sensible se portait comme un charme. Une délicieuse frénésie, une douce chamade, l'emportait à chaque fois que ses pensées s'égaraient vers son compère.

Donc, cette fois-ci, c'était du sérieux. Et son fournisseur officiel de biens pour adultes semblait le comprendre parfaitement, le respecter surtout. Au lieu de lui faire subir un interrogatoire ou se moquer de sa soudaine sensibilité, Kenny avait gentiment posé sa main sur son épaule. D'une façon beaucoup plus sincère et bienveillante que le faisait Cartman. Et, au lieu de l'insulter ou l'ensevelir de quolibets comme l'aurait fait ce gros lard, le blondinet lui avait simplement conseillé de ne pas trop réfléchir pour rien. S'imaginer les pires choses, se faire plein de films et au final ne pas vraiment agir. Alors que c'était justement les actes sincères qui faisaient toute la différence, où se lisaient en plus les sentiments et attirances allant avec. Surtout si la personne aimée partageait ces sentiments et qu'elle n'attendait qu'un mot pour à son tour se lancer !

Face à toute cette gentillesse désintéressée, servant en plus à parfaitement illustrer la confiance de leur lien, Clyde n'aurait pas hésité longtemps pour finalement se confier à Kenny au sujet de l'évolution de ses préférences. En plus, s'il était bel et bien en couple avec Butters, le gamin le plus pauvre de l'école serait bien placé pour le comprendre.

Hélas, ce petit moment, aussi touchant soit-il, subissait lui aussi les contraintes du temps. En entendant Karen et Tricia les appeler, les deux gamins avaient donc dû écourter cet instant qui devenait progressivement mille fois plus intéressant qu'une simple observation de magazines pornographiques. Mais Clyde avait pris cela comme un signe du destin, une autre farce venant d'un dieu bien taquin, ou une intervention de sa mère. Peut-être qu'il était encore trop tôt pour ouvrir son cœur à une autre personne, surtout déballer tout ça à un gars aussi proche de Craig qui pourrait sans le vouloir lui rapporter quelques paroles innocentes.

Donc, finalement, ce départ précipité arrangeait plutôt bien son cas. Pour le moment. Le long du trajet. Jusqu'à arriver à destination et tomber, totalement par hasard et par la force du destin, sur une certaine personne... C'était fou, fort troublant, mais plutôt agréable, les choses se passaient presque comme dans les films à l'eau de rose que Clyde avait parfois (Souvent...) l'habitude de regarder. Ceux avec l'héroïne qui tombait amoureuse du plus beau garçon, un cliché ambulant en plus d'être le petit ami idéal. Et à la fin ils finissaient en couple, bien entendu.

Ce matin-là, une matinée pourtant des plus banales, en apercevant son compère dans les couloirs de l'école en train de farfouiller dans son casier, Clyde s'était rendu compte d'un fait finalement évident : Craig Tucker était vraiment très mignon. Définitivement sexy et attirant. Et terriblement adorable, même quand il se curait le nez ou baillait sans mettre la main devant sa bouche. Le gamin au bonnet péruvien n'était pas simplement son plus fidèle ami, il était surtout un petit ami très cool et agréable à regarder. En toutes circonstances.

Face à une telle évidence, encouragée en plus par des sentiments très nouveaux mais déjà bien décidés à se faire entendre, Clyde avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Le genre de petit baiser bref mais romantique servant à saluer la personne aimée, comme le faisait donc beaucoup de couples...

Un couple, c'était après tout ce que les deux complices étaient maintenant ! Enfin, peut-être pas complètement. Pas assez pour étreindre amoureusement son petit ami, prier pour que Craig baisse un peu la tête et enfin pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au lieu de ça, celui à se qualifier lui-même de grand séducteur avait simplement salué parfaitement amicalement son vieil ami, comme d'habitude. Une ennuyeuse habitude beaucoup moins agréable qu'à l'accoutumée.

Seul petit changement bien notable et agréable dans le tableau idéal de leur sainte amitié, Craig lui souriait d'une façon... différente. Un petit sourire chargé de malice et d'une certaine tendresse, comme s'il était sincèrement heureux que son cher ami Clyde vienne comme promis lui parler si tôt. Et pas juste pour pouvoir se gaver de sucreries, puisque son compère lui parlait avec force détails d'une imitation de Butters faite par Kenny qui en valait vraiment le coup d'œil. En omettant bien sûr de lui signaler le thème très fortement romantique de la comptine. Clyde était naïf mais pas à ce point-là !

Ce gamin parfois trop crédule préférait profiter de cette bonne humeur et user de son propre romantisme bien rodé, en faisant son regard le plus charmeur à son pote pour lui proposer un autre tête-à-tête pas complètement amical tout à l'heure après les cours. Armé de son sourire assorti à son regard de supposé tombeur, Clyde restait accoudé aux casiers, avec une maîtrise et une nonchalance totalement feintes. Malgré les apparences, son cœur s'emballait dangereusement et sa raison l'insultait de tous les noms. Oui, il venait bien de faire du charme à son meilleur ami pour pouvoir le convier à un rendez-vous amoureux ! Après l'avoir trouvé beau et attirant, pour à présent ne plus du tout regretter ces malheureux péchés après tout bien naturels en présence de son petit ami...! Enfin, Craig n'était toujours pas officiellement son petit ami, mais qu'importe. C'était un détail.

Pour calmer cette légère montée de stress face à cette demande qui ne pouvait pas se refuser, le soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe Stevens aurait aimé que Craig confirme sans plus attendre sa présence. Et le corrige exprès, avec un petit sourire complice, en signalant qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un rencart.

Mais pas que son cher ami se montre si étonné, presque mal à l'aise, tellement que son geste restait bêtement en suspens. Durant de trop longues secondes, son casier se condamnait à être sur le point de se refermer. Et offrait à Clyde le temps d'observer bien attentivement, pour faire passer ce malaise espéré comme très bref, cette adorable photo de Stripe, ainsi que les quelques autocollants Red racer et de la NASA que son meilleur ami avait collé. À ce sujet, le grand amateur de tacos se demandait si Craig allait y ajouter une photo (de préférence romantique) d'eux deux... En train d'échanger un baiser devant un magnifique coucher de soleil, ou se faisant un câlin très mignon à la Casa Bonita.

Un jour peut-être, quand Clyde saura enfin comment faisaient les homosexuels pour se considérer comme réellement en couple. En attendant, rien ne lui interdisait de mettre une photo de Craig et lui pour décorer de façon très gay son propre casier. Si le deuxième principal concerné ne refusait pas de poser à ses côtés, en ne faisant surtout pas cette tête sinistre. Et ce geste pas vraiment tendre et délicat en fermant trop brusquement son casier, avant de demander sans le regarder où il comptait l'amener cette fois-ci.

C'était officiel, Craig n'appréciait définitivement pas tout ce romantisme dégoulinant de mièvrerie et les sorties niaises allant avec. Visiblement, tout ceci l'agaçait sérieusement. Alors que le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde n'attendait qu'une chose : Que son abruti de petit ami gagne quelques points d'intelligence pour lui annoncer que son père allait rentrer tard. Et qu'ils avaient donc la maison rien que pour eux, pouvant ainsi s'adonner à diverses activités sexuellement inappropriées dans chaque pièce. Sans perdre de temps à se dire des mots doux ou s'embrasser, juste forniquer passionnément dans des recoins les plus improbables de la maison...

Pourtant, Clyde gardait l'intime conviction que son ami avait sincèrement apprécié leur premier rendez-vous en couple. Il y avait même mis du sien, malgré les quelques petites maladresses et incidents. Peut-être que le fan de cochons d'Inde était tout simplement assez pudique concernant ses sentiments, ce qui pourrait expliquer ces petits regards furtifs qu'il envoyait aux alentours, au cas où un élève malintentionné les espionnait sournoisement. Un gars comme Eric Cartman par exemple. Et, naturellement, ce gros lard irait dire à tout le monde que Clyde Donovan et Craig Tucker sortaient ensemble ce qui faisait d'eux des tarlouzes. Une scène aussi marquante que terrifiante...

Quoique, l'un des deux protagonistes menacés craignait surtout les remontrances purement stratégiques de son confident. Ce dernier irait l'incendier en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas se comporter comme un putain de soumis et imposer ses idées à celui qui jouait soi-disant le rôle de la femme dans leur couple.

En reformulant les choses de façon un peu correcte et respectueuse, Clyde comprenait qu'il devait ne surtout pas reculer face à l'attitude déstabilisante de Craig. Pour ne pas dire très peu idéalement encourageante... Et fuir une nouvelle fois face à une situation qui pourrait le dépasser.

Alors que pour le coup, celui à avoir bien trop souvent écouté ses peurs et agit de manière légèrement lâche avait réellement envie de réussir. Inviter son compagnon de la plus romantique des façons, en puisant dans ses propres talents de séduction.

Toujours aussi charmeur, et voulant surtout faire durer le suspense pour vraiment capter l'attention de son meilleur ami, le gamin expliquait donc d'une voix enjôleuse que cette fois cela serait un lieu beaucoup plus intimiste. Loin des regards indiscrets, dans un cadre tranquille et confortable.

Bingo ! Craig paraissait rassuré et surtout très intéressé par cet endroit d'avance paradisiaque pour leur relation. Le lieu qui abriterait peut-être leur premier baiser, accompagné d'une romantique étreinte... En attendant tous ces événements troublants, le plus grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens préférait entretenir le mystère. Totalement volontairement.

Premièrement, connaissant Craig, ce dernier serait bien capable de décliner l'invitation en découvrant où se tiendrait leur tête-à-tête. Ensuite, parce que Clyde adorait les surprises qui étaient de son œuvre, qu'on soit pendu à ses lèvres pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et surtout, ce grand amateur de tacos voulait profiter encore et encore du regard que son petit ami presque officiel posait son lui. Un regard nullement méfiant, juste délicieusement interrogateur et empli d'une certaine convoitise. Comme si Craig voulait d'un côté suivre sa fierté et essayer de deviner la réponse. Mais que d'un autre, il adorait (et le mot était sûrement faible !) quand son compère prenait tant à cœur le devenir de leur récente relation plus uniquement amicale. Et qu'en plus, Clyde se montrait volontairement si avare au niveau des indices en lâchant simplement qu'ils pourraient savourer tranquillement les fameuses sucreries une fois là-bas. Rien que tous les deux. En insistant bien sur cette dernière phrase à avoir instantanément fait sourire plus franchement son ami. Un ami qu'il était très heureux d'avoir comme (presque) petit ami en ce moment même !

Oui, c'était bien ça. Le gamin au bonnet péruvien devait davantage apprécier quand les rendez-vous fortement romantiques se tenaient dans un environnement relativement privé. À moins que ça ne soit que pour cette fois en particulier, pour éviter à son ami de se ridiculiser en public s'il s'effondrait en larmes suite à son premier baiser avec un garçon. Ou pour avoir le champ libre et de cette manière pouvoir violer son malheureux ami si naïf, qui commençait tout juste à voir son meilleur pote d'un œil neuf. Surtout, se sentir merveilleusement bien en voyant Craig lui sourire de la sorte, un sourire toujours assez discret mais qui avait chassé d'un coup toutes ces vilaines pensées dictées par ses appréhensions. Les derniers résidus de peur quittaient complètement son esprit, Clyde avait simplement très hâte que les heures avancent et se retrouver enfin pile devant l'instant T. Tel un gosse à la veille de Noël... Et il n'était pas le seul !

Une fois que l'investigateur de ce futur rendez-vous mémorable lui avait signalé qu'ils devaient donc impérativement se retrouver ici même à la fin des cours pour pouvoir se rendre à cet endroit pour le moment top secret, Craig s'était éloigné après un vague hochement de tête. Pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention, que leurs camarades se posent trop de questions sur ce que ces deux-là tramaient avec tant d'émotions. Et tout bêtement aller saluer Token qui venait justement d'arriver, pour retourner sur le chemin des ennuyeuses mais rassurantes habitudes. Laissant Clyde vaquer sagement à ses occupations scolaires, mais en pensant toujours activement à son futur moment privilégié aux côtés de son complice.

D'ailleurs, à force de penser un peu trop tendrement à Craig, quelques minutes plus tard, un autre miracle s'était produit : Le fan de cochons d'Inde avait de nouveau pris la peine d'écrire un SMS à son meilleur ami. Sans que ce dernier n'ait eu besoin d'amicalement le harceler ou d'engager en premier la conversation sur ce sujet, Craig avait de lui-même avoué par message que les heures allaient lui sembler bien longues en attendant leur prochain rencart.

Tout en approuvant cette observation si poétique et sincère à l'aide d'une réponse envoyée à l'instant, remplie de smiley joyeux et surtout trop de cœurs pour paraître seulement amical, le destinataire du premier message surprise ne savait pas encore très clairement ce qu'il aimait le plus entre le fait de recevoir une missive électronique de la part de son complice ou quand celui-ci utilisait ce terme merveilleusement lourd de sens. Un rencart donc doublement approuvé et confirmé ! (Si seulement il en était de même pour leur couple...) Cependant, il était au moins à présent complètement sûr d'aimer Craig. Comme un ami, un meilleur ami, et peut-être un petit peu plus. Beaucoup plus. Assez pour le faire légèrement rougir, et sourire sincèrement en effleurant la petite clef rangée précieusement dans sa poche.

Une petite clef que lui avait confiée Cartman. Une clef si banale, insignifiante, qui allait pourtant ouvrir les portes d'un lieu magique et salutaire pour leur rendez-vous à venir. Romantique, fabuleux, enchanteur,... Clyde puisait dans tous les meilleurs adjectifs que son esprit connaissait et que sa mémoire avait bien voulu emmagasiner pour tenter d'oublier ce fait venant de surgir brusquement : Craig avait toujours préféré Burger King à KFC, ce détail allait peut-être un peu compliquer les choses...


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis toujours, de son vivant, sa mère lui avait appris à ajouter une note de positivité au cœur d'une situation délicate et dangereusement négative.

Donc, même si une fois de plus ils ne se tenaient pas par la main comme l'aurait fait un couple normal, Clyde considérait que c'était déjà une très bonne chose si son meilleur pote l'avait suivi aussi docilement jusqu'à leur destination. Sans se montrer exagérément méfiant et demander plus d'informations avant de l'accompagner dans un nouveau plan improbable. Quoique, bien que Craig détestait les combines bancales et les idées vouées à l'échec, en particulier quand les auteurs venaient du groupe de Stan, il avait toujours rejoint son meilleur ami dans ses pires folies. Avec en tête son terrible plan de vengeance dans la quête du Bâton de vérité.

Cette fois encore, son fidèle assassin et ami dévoué lui faisait confiance. Et l'aimait surtout assez pour ne pas manquer une si belle occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête avec celui dont il était amoureux.

Oui, Craig Tucker l'aimait. Cette constatation à la fois si complexe et pourtant tellement simple à comprendre lui paraissait toujours aussi impensable. L'amusait autant qu'elle le troublait. Et lui offrait un nouveau moyen de taquiner son meilleur ami, en le fixant avec ce genre de petit sourire tellement mignon et innocent, peut-être légèrement amoureux également, face auquel le gamin au bonnet péruvien n'avait pu que détourner la tête pour ne pas laisser à son petit ami si sadique et profiteur le plaisir d'observer ses légers rougissements. Toutefois, que ça lui plaise ou non, Clyde adorait déjà beaucoup ce petit jeu. Presque autant qu'il aimait fortement le nouveau style de relation entretenu avec son ami d'enfance ! La chose n'était plus du tout effrayante, même l'optique de se retrouver seul avec son meilleur ami gay n'apparaissait plus comme un fait effroyable à fuir absolument. Le gamin appréciait simplement quand leurs épaules se frôlaient trop souvent pour être le simple fruit du hasard...

Hélas, se retrouver en face de ce bâtiment en particulier, d'apparence peu propice à un rencart, coupait court ce bref moment romantique pour retourner vers une atmosphère beaucoup plus sérieuse. Moins agréable et appréciable, Clyde l'avait compris à l'instant même où son compère l'avait interrogé avec un regard plus méfiant et bien moins tendre que précédemment.

Il est vrai que des locaux à avoir abrité les bureaux de leur association "Les Bébés du crack" ne devaient pas faire partie des dix meilleurs lieux pour un rendez-vous amoureux réussi. On se trouvait bien loin de la salle de cinéma complice et chaleureuse ou du parc enchanteur et enivrant de romantisme.

Là, très loin d'être complètement charmé, Craig craignait peut-être de se retrouver face à un piège orchestré par son propre meilleur ami. Son cher ami terriblement vexé d'avoir servi de fantasme à un homosexuel finalement inintéressant et peu digne de confiance puisqu'il s'était jeté sur lui pas plus tard qu'hier. Pourtant, sa supposée malheureuse victime ne l'avait pas tout de suite repoussé. Et si la situation se représentait, Clyde ne dirait peut-être pas non pour basculer vers quelques de plus... gay. Enfin, juste quelques câlins inoffensifs et des baisers enflammés, si son petit ami n'y était pas réfractaire...

En attendant, pour qu'un tel miracle puisse avoir lieu, ce pseudo grand séducteur devait se montrer le plus convaincant possible pour servir ce sublime mensonge à son pote si difficile à berner. Ne surtout pas lui parler de la confiance récente et toute relative qu'il offrait à Cartman. Si bien que ce dernier lui avait prêté la clef de leur ancien lieu de travail, pour faire remonter des souvenirs tout en réchauffant leur relation grâce à un certain détail que son confident s'était promis de parfaitement bien préparer avant leur arrivée. Parfois, un pieu mensonge valait mieux qu'une vérité bonne à briser une si douce illusion. Encore fallait-il se montrer convaincant et sincère malgré tout...

Pourtant, premier miracle, Craig semblait mordre à l'hameçon. Baisser sa garde, ne pas l'achever avec un regard lourd de reproches, simplement observer avec un brin d'admiration à peine dissimulé que celui trop souvent qualifié de bébé pleurnichard avait eu un sacré éclair de génie et un certain courage pour oser subtiliser la clef à Cartman.

Un super menteur doté d'une imagination assez aiguisée, en racontant innocemment qu'il était venu chez ce gros porc pour lui rendre un DVD. Ensuite, il l'avait suivi sagement jusqu'à sa chambre pour que cet enfant trop gâté se délecte à lui montrer sa toute nouvelle console de jeu que sa mère venait de lui acheter. Et, pendant que le pas si infaillible Eric Cartman était occupé à minutieusement choisir son jeu, Clyde s'était gentiment assis sur le lit pour aussi vite attraper la fameuse clef posée comme par hasard sur la table de nuit !

Avec sa finesse habituelle, et loin d'être immensément crédule, Craig aurait pu lâcher que ce mensonge était aussi gros que le cul de ce cher Cartman. Mais, fort heureusement pour la sûreté de leur relation, Clyde avait eu la présence d'esprit d'ajouter assez de détails précis pour que cette fable héroïque paraisse crédible. Et ses visites devenues presque quotidiennes chez celui qui était récemment devenu son confident par la force des choses l'y avaient beaucoup aidé. Notamment pour agrémenter chaque passage important, une certaine phrase directement issue de la bouche de ce personnage discutable rendait l'anecdote presque authentique. Dont sa remarque cinglante sur les cochons d'Inde, des animaux complètement cons selon le jugement divin d'Eric Cartman.

Connaissant tout de même assez bien son meilleur pote et sa passion sincère pour les cobayes, Clyde savait que celui-ci allait tellement être pire qu'énervé par ce commentaire qu'il n'allait plus chercher à savoir davantage de détails au sujet de l'épopée menée par Clyde Donovan pour dérober courageusement une clef. Cette même clef que le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde venait d'arracher des mains de son compère pour déverrouiller la porte. Venger l'honneur de ses animaux de prédilection en se chargeant lui-même de bafouer l'autorité de cet immonde gros porc. Faire bien mieux que l'insulter ou lui cracher dessus, tout simplement utiliser la propre clef de l'unique maître des lieux pour s'y introduire en douce ! Et échanger un petit regard entendu avec le complice de son crime en entendant le son victorieux de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Un charmant petit regard à la fois satisfait et amoureux...

Et oui, malgré cette charmante petite vengeance aussi rapide à fomenter qu'à accomplir, Craig n'avait pas oublié leur but principal : Le rencart. Ainsi, il avait laissé Clyde entrer en premier, au cas où une surprise serait à enclencher. En ne manquant cependant pas de démarrer à sa façon leur moment privilégié et lui lancer un petit regard à furieusement échauffer les émotions de son meilleur ami. Fort heureusement, ce dernier n'avait pas fui illico en ayant la confirmation que son ami avait vraiment les plus beaux yeux du monde. Et était surtout terriblement doué pour s'en servir à des fins tellement déstabilisantes ! Mais appréciables, bien que très troublantes également. En fait, presque tout chez Craig était devenu agréablement troublant...

Toujours sincèrement, sérieusement, et (sûrement) amoureusement investi dans ce futur moment romantiquement important pour l'évolution de leur relation, le plus grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens avait vite retrouvé ses esprits après cette montée d'émotions. Et une brève bouffée de nostalgie en franchissant cette porte à renfermer tant de doux souvenirs depuis les débuts de leur association aux débuts prometteurs. Même si se retrouver avec Eric Cartman comme supérieur hiérarchique n'avait pas toujours été de tout repos, cette vie de réussites, aussi luxueuse qu'insouciante, possédait de sérieux avantages !

Toujours à ses côtés, n'ayant pas tardé à le suivre, Craig se chargeait de le confirmer en avouant que cet endroit lui rappelait plein de souvenirs. Sans prendre la peine de qualifier ces derniers puisqu'ils n'étaient ni complètement mauvais et encore moins parfaitement bons. Juste des souvenirs importants, et ceux à venir dans ce même endroit allaient assurément devenir primordiaux pour leur futur couple peut-être enfin officiel !

Mais, pour ce faire, ils ne devaient pas rester plantés là à admirer ce paysage redevenu familier. Surtout que l'un des deux avait un plan bien précis et digne des meilleures romances en tête. Même s'il allait devoir un peu improviser, pour rester celui qui avait dérobé avec beaucoup de classe la précieuse clef à leur avoir ouvert les portes d'un véritable petit Paradis pour leur relation à certainement avoir besoin d'intimité. Et de proximité. D'ailleurs, en parlant de proximité...

Ils y étaient presque ! Clyde prenait son pote par les épaules, avec plus de douceur que d'habitude, pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce, jusqu'à la surprise. Une belle petite réussite, un gracieux pas en avant. La prochaine étape serait de lui tenir la main, s'il ne faillirait pas avant et disparaissait d'une manière plus pitoyable que flamboyante. À moins que Craig le devance. Pour lui prendre la main, bien sûr, pas pour s'évanouir misérablement devant tant de familiarité avec une personne de sexe masculin. Au contraire, son cher ami gay ne devait pas dire non pour se retrouver physiquement proche d'un homme. Pour des rapprochements exclusivement sexuels ou un peu plus mesurés, comme une tendre et longue étreinte que le fan de cochons d'Inde qualifierait probablement de niaise et inutile, pour le plus grand malheur de son petit ami si demandeur de ce genre de mièvrerie...

À voir comment Craig allait qualifier leurs futurs contacts physiques à venir très prochainement dans ce cadre si particulier. Singulier et plutôt original. Mais surtout terriblement gay ! Déjà que deux hommes dans un jacuzzi cela faisait assez louche, alors deux meilleurs amis pas complètement hétérosexuels qui se retrouvaient dans un jacuzzi rempli de sauce KFC ça dégoulinaient de sous-entendus gays.

Sauf si le plus gay et épris des deux amis voyait juste cette situation comme une agréable revanche contre un certain gros lard intolérant. En se retrouvant devant son jacuzzi personnel, celui que ce gamin pourri gâté avait fait construire et aménager selon ses goûts démesurés dès le début de leur association. Bien sûr, Cartman avait formellement interdit à ses collègues de se prélasser dans cette délicieuse sauce, lui seul y avait accès. Une fois, Kyle avait eu une autorisation spéciale, mais comme l'information venait de Butters, Clyde et Craig n'avaient jamais clairement su si ce fait était avéré ou non.

Par contre, Craig se montrait sincèrement admiratif de toutes ces mises en scène. Il ne l'avouait pas explicitement à son compère mais lui faisait la remarque que ce rencart devait vraiment lui tenir à cœur. Pour que ce cher Clyde se donne la peine de se lever plus tôt qu'à son habitude, lui qui se traînait hors de son lit toujours au dernier moment et passait en plus un temps fou à se préparer... Ce matin, ce satané bouffeur de tacos avait dû mettre son réveil au moins deux heures plus tôt, pour ainsi soigneusement préparer le jacuzzi et se présenter chez son (presque) petit ami les bras chargés d'un certain cadeau très personnel...

À quelques petits détails près, le gamin au bonnet péruvien visait juste. En mettant de côté le fait que c'était en fait le gentil et dévoué Cartman qui était passé ce matin pour préparer leur futur petit nid d'amour, comme il l'avait si bien dit à son petit protégé trop gêné et reconnaissant pour lui répondre. Mais pas assez déstabilisé pour s'imaginer étreindre son futur petit ami dans ce charmant jacuzzi. Sentir à la fois sa peau contre la sienne et cette délicieuse sauce sur chaque parcelle de proximité qu'ils échangeaient...

Mais celui à se présenter comme le petit ami modèle, attentionné et méticuleux, n'allait certainement pas le contredire et briser cette si belle image. Ni partager ce début de fantasme assez étrange mais pas désagréable auquel il avait osé songer. Clyde n'était surtout pas capable d'articuler la moindre parole en voyant son meilleur ami tremper son doigt dans la sauce KFC du jacuzzi, le lécher avec application et à grands coups de langue, beaucoup trop lentement... Puis, enfin, poser son regard faussement innocent sur son vis-à-vis qui commençait à perdre ses moyens et en avait donc rien à foutre d'apprendre que cette sauce soit succulente et pile à la bonne température !

Pour calmer le sang qui s'agitait dans tous les endroits sensibles de son corps, le gamin préférait se concentrer sur une tâche beaucoup plus sage et raisonnable que d'essayer d'imaginer quel effet cela pourrait faire de sentir la langue de son complice sur sa peau. Attraper vivement le sac de bonbons apporté par son meilleur pote, pour ensuite les verser soigneusement dans un petit saladier était un travail parfait pour se vider l'esprit de toute pensée perverse... Mais, tout de même, l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens se demandait comment Cartman avait deviné qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de ce grand bol pour leur collation. Il ne s'était quand même pas réveillé exprès en pleine nuit pour fouiller dans son téléphone portable et donc découvrir le message de Craig... ?

Juste à temps, avant de se laisser emporter par un flot de doutes et de colère envers ce gros porc si peu digne de confiance malgré son sérieux et sa discrétion, Clyde avait dû s'interroger sur un autre problème. Pas bien longtemps, juste le temps de demander à son petit ami bientôt officiel pourquoi il arpentait la pièce. Comme si Craig cherchait quelque chose, voulait débusquer un certain détail. Presque, son ami aussi méfiant que prudent lui expliquait qu'il voulait être sûr que ce gros con parano n'avait pas placé quelques caméras de surveillance dans la pièce à abriter son précieux jacuzzi bien aimé. Par mesure de sécurité, ou juste pour montrer que sa mère lui passait tous ses caprices.

Cette inspection avait du bon, une sacrée aubaine pour que Clyde en profite allégrement. En effet, il n'était pas encore assez sûr de sa bisexualité pour offrir un strip-tease digne de ce nom à son petit ami logiquement fortement attiré par tous les endroit de son corps. Un corps totalement vierge et innocent, surtout assez farouche en présence d'un regard fortement insistant et teinté d'homosexualité. En plus, pour ne pas arranger son trouble, ce grand amateur de tacos avait déjà remarqué que Craig prenait un malin plaisir (plus vraiment dissimulé...) à le déshabiller du regard. Chose à ne pas être complètement désagréable aux dernières nouvelles, juste terriblement déstabilisante.

Forcément, par mesure de sécurité et pour ne pas fondre sur place face à une paire d'yeux trop intense, Clyde préférait se dévêtir lui-même. Rapidement, maladroitement, et en gardant malgré tout ses sous-vêtement. S'ils allaient se retrouver quasiment nus l'un à côté de l'autre, dans une ambiance aussi chaleureuse que licencieuse, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait tenter le diable. Ou plutôt, tenter un ami gay et sans aucun doute amoureux.

Cependant, tout en dégustant déjà un délicieux caramel pour se détendre à sa manière, le tristement célèbre soupirant de Bebe Stevens admettait que son pote n'avait pas tort. C'était bien une façon de faire signée Cartman, qui pourrait justement à cet instant précis être en train de les observer et se demander combien il pourrait vendre la sextape d'un couple gay en train de s'ébattre dans un somptueux jacuzzi façon KFC. Que c'était aussi une manière bien originale de faire savoir leur récente mise en couple, en diffusant ce moment intime sur Internet et qui serait bien sûr envoyé à leur famille et amis... C'est sûr, là, Craig Tucker les tuerait tous les deux ! Quoique, la déception et l'indifférence de son meilleur ami devenu récemment encore plus important à ses yeux seraient mille fois pire que la mort elle-même. Le gamin avait eu l'occasion d'à moitié l'expérimenter lorsque leur amitié s'était retrouvée légèrement mise à mal suite à l'épisode Brenda Love...

Par chance, aucune caméra malveillante directement reliée au regard malsain de Cartman était à signaler. Et Craig avait une façon bien atypique de le faire savoir à son complice : Dos à lui, sans un mot, sans plus de cérémonie, le fan de cochons d'Inde avait retiré son pull. Après être tombé mollement à terre, le vêtement bénéficiait de la compagnie d'un des t-shirts Red racer préférés de Craig.

À mille lieux de remarquer ce petit détail vestimentaire adorable, le grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens avait bien mieux à faire. Peut-être pas la chose la plus saine pour les derniers restes encore frémissants de son hétérosexualité, mais le gamin n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du dos de son ami. Un éveil soudain de désir, ou une simple constatation purement esthétique qui le faisait admettre que son vieil ami avait vraiment un dos magnifique. Et mis en valeur par le fait que Craig était légèrement plus grand que ses autres camarades de classe. En fait, tous les membres de sa famille étaient relativement grands, Eric Cartman expliquait que ça palliait avec le fait qu'ils soient roux et donc immondes.

Mais le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour repenser aux paroles douteuses de son confident, alors que dans son esprit un terrible combat s'engageait entre sa raison et ses désirs depuis que le spécimen sérieusement observé venait de retirer son pantalon et cherchait quelque chose dans ses poches (Ses cigarettes, un briquet pas encore égaré, des préservatifs...). Son envie lui suppliait d'une nouvelle fois en profiter allégrement, de baisser son regard et d'observer de la plus gay des façons ce cul gracieusement offert. Tandis que sa raison ordonnait sèchement de détourner les yeux et laisser son pauvre ami tranquille, aussi attirant soit-il. Et même fatalement attirant.

Finalement, totalement vaincu, Clyde devait bien l'admettre, Cartman avait raison : Craig avait un cul tout bonnement superbe ! Il s'en voulait presque de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. De ne pas avoir osé le remarquer, ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention au physique de son pote...

En tant que grand amateur des charmes féminins, Clyde Donovan n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour fixer aussi intensément une certaine partie corps masculin. Surtout un endroit aussi peu anodin, très loin d'être horriblement plat et insipide. Littéralement.

Reste à savoir si le cul quasi sacré de son meilleur ami (et futur petit ami officiel tendrement aimé) supplantait sa référence en matière de beauté et de charme. Quoique, très honnêtement, Clyde ne laissait plus aussi facilement qu'avant son esprit dériver vers la perfection physique de l'inégalable Barbara Stevens. Actuellement, il ne pensait qu'à Craig. Uniquement à Craig. Et la réaction que pourrait avoir son pote adoré en s'apercevant que son ami matait son cul avait autant d'attention. D'intérêt peut-être aussi... Si ça se trouve, son fidèle complice allait le prendre pour un pervers ! Ou ne pas beaucoup apprécier qu'on se rince l'œil à son insu. Pourtant, c'étaient bien les gays qui étaient censés être les plus vicieux et obsédés par le sexe. Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il commençait à être complètement gay après sa découverte encore bien confuse de la bisexualité...?

Mais, visiblement, le principal concerné ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Au contraire, Craig paraissait plutôt amusé. Subtilement ravi, vu son petit sourire satisfait en croisant le regard de son compère qui croyait chasser son trouble en regardant son pote dans les yeux, comme si de rien était. Alors que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées et manifestées au cours de cette petite observation bien peu innocente et nullement hétérosexuelle. Durant laquelle ce cher Clyde Donovan venait d'être pris en flagrant délit, une preuve évidente de ses attirances en train d'évoluer. Même le fait que le gamin détourne vivement les yeux restait un précieux indice, sans compter ses petits rougissements bien assez significatifs comme ça.

Toutefois, celui tout juste pris superbement sur le fait n'en avait pas honte. Et puis, vu ce que ses yeux et ses pulsions avaient pu observer, il ne le regrettait pas non plus. Surtout pas ! En plus, zieuter les fesses de son pote ne faisait pas de lui un gay, pas complètement... Sinon, il aurait eu une érection aussi satisfaisante que quand il observait des femmes bien peu vêtues. Ou pensait très en détails à Bebe Stevens. Là c'était juste une petite excitation provoquée par la surprise. Rien de plus.

De la même manière que Craig n'avait certainement pas fait exprès de coller sa jambe à la sienne, en venant enfin s'installer à ses côtés dans le jacuzzi. Un petit clin d'œil à leur moment romantique durant leur premier rendez-vous amoureux chez Denny's, que le fan de cochons d'Inde considérait lui aussi comme un vrai rencart. Une façon subtile et mignonne de faire savoir qu'il voulait reprendre là où ils avaient dû s'arrêter la dernière fois, sans passer par la case flash-back interminable !

Seulement, Clyde, ce bébé encore trop pleurnichard et impressionnable, ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour le prochain épisode. En fait, il ne tenait pas à ce que, via un geste malheureux, son cher ami remarque le trouble physique causé par une certaine observation d'un endroit précis du corps de son complice. Un endroit qui n'était pas censé éveiller un tel désir chez un ami normal, cette envie de se retrouver seul pour penser plus tranquillement à ce sujet et visualiser à nouveau mentalement la perfection de cet innocent postérieur... Mais pas tout de suite, surtout pas maintenant ! Alors que ce supposé grand séducteur parfaitement maître de la situation devait assurer durant ce chaleureux tête-à-tête en présence de son meilleur ami à deux doigts de devenir son petit ami. Ce n'était donc pas le moment de se laisser complètement gagner par cette agréable chaleur en pensant trop intensément au corps de son compère, celui-ci faisait en plus preuve d'une retenue inattendue. Sans être horriblement froid, le gamin au bonnet péruvien n'essayait pas d'insister pour instaurer illico une ambiance encore plus rapprochée à l'aide d'étreintes significatives et de mains baladeuses.

Peut-être que Craig avait ressenti ce léger malaise et se montrait agréablement compréhensif. Qu'il trouvait même adorable celui à encore plus mériter son titre de garçon le plus mignon ! Et était donc davantage amoureux de Clyde Donovan, ce gars à la fois cool et super craquant ! Peut-être aussi que Craig repensait à la première fois qu'il s'était lui-même trouvé aussi proche d'un homme, tout émoustillé et troublé en présence de celui qui avait probablement été son premier petit ami... Qui que ce soit, Clyde n'aimait pas beaucoup ce gars inconnu et préférait concentrer son esprit sur un sujet plus plaisant. À concerner Craig et lui, bien entendu.

Se dire que son cher ami était incroyablement patient pour un gay censé lui sauter dessus à la première occasion. Au lieu d'abuser de son pauvre ami si gentil, Craig détendait l'atmosphère sans avoir eu besoin d'une demande suppliante ou de se creuser la tête pour trouver le sujet. Il énonçait simplement tous les souvenirs que cet endroit lui évoquait. En commençant bien sûr par la façon dont Cartman les avait recrutés et leur première visite dans ces locaux...

Clyde remerciait mentalement son ami pour se charger personnellement du récit principal de ce voyage dans le passé. Son esprit à lui surchauffait dans les délices de ce jacuzzi, et était bien trop concentré sur le fait que son meilleur ami (oui, le même ami sur lequel il avait presque bandé) se tenait si proche de son corps sans défense. Si peu habillé. Toujours aussi attirant. Et tellement captivant !

Ce n'était sûrement pas très gentil pour son confident si dévoué mais Clyde adorait quand son compère ponctuait ce récit de piques bien acides directement destinées à Cartman. Quoique, il aimait encore plus les petits sourires avec lesquels le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde le regardait en cas de franc fou rire d'approbation. Et, comme par hasard, Craig piochait en même temps que lui dans le saladier rempli de friandises. Si bien que leurs innocentes menottes s'effleuraient agréablement souvent, l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens avait même eu l'impression que son ami lui avait brièvement caressé la main... En tout cas, si suite à tous ces contacts furtifs ils échangeaient un petit sourire complice, ce n'était pas juste en raison du goût délicieux des bonbons savourés dans ce somptueux jacuzzi. Peut-être un peu grâce à cet actuel plongeon dans ces sympathiques souvenirs, et surtout cette proximité de plus en plus palpable.

Le plus naturellement du monde, Clyde s'était légèrement rapproché de son presque petit ami. Pas jusqu'à s'asseoir sur lui, leur relation ne leur offrait pas encore tant de familiarité ! Simplement éloigner la distance de sécurité que Cartman lui avait conseillé de conserver en présence de Craig tant qu'il ne se serait pas affirmé en tant que dominant face à ce dernier.

Mais, dans l'état actuel de la situation, cette précaution devenait inutile (Pour ne pas dire ridicule) Malgré son statut de gay, Craig ne semblait pas obsédé par le fait de copuler avec l'individu mâle foutrement attirant se trouvant à ses côtés.

Totalement inoffensif et sincèrement passionné, le gamin au bonnet péruvien continuait de conter les meilleures anecdotes issues de leurs aventures durant l'âge d'or de l'association des "Bébé du crack". Dont toutes les places d'honneur obtenues dans les meilleurs restaurants de la ville ! Pour confirmer les dires de son ami, Clyde pensait tout haut en se remémorant leurs fabuleux repas chez Denny's, avec tous les suppléments de bacon possible ! Sans oublier les glaces au bacon !

Grand seigneur, Cartman avait toujours laissé Clyde prendre autant de plats à base de bacon que bon lui semblait. Et, craignant peut-être de prendre des coups, il n'avait fait aucune réflexion déplacée en voyant Craig laisser son meilleur ami terminer sa glace. Ce gros con sournois et pas complètement inconscient (Légèrement sadique aussi) avait préféré faire miroiter à Clyde une entrevue censée flatter son ego, alors qu'il lui avait en fait reproché sournoisement les quelques kilos gagnés à cause de ces récentes mauvaises habitudes alimentaires. Un des moments les plus humiliant de sa vie...

Le gamin se considérait également très chanceux de ne pas avoir une personne malveillante et vicieuse comme meilleur ami (et bientôt comme petit ami !). Qui aurait pris un plaisir malsain à conter cette anecdote affreusement humiliante. Quand, lors d'une journée banale dans les bureaux de l'association, Eric Cartman avait très solennellement demandé à voir Clyde Donovan. D'une voix étrangement douce et calme, si bien que ce grand naïf pensait à une série de félicitations et de compliments au sujet de son travail assez inégal mais sérieux. Il avait même fait un joyeux clin d'œil à ses collègues, Craig et Butters (Kyle ne travaillait pas encore avec eux à l'époque)

Sauf que ses espoirs s'étaient vite retrouvés légèrement décontenancés en entendant Cartman lui parler longuement des valeurs de leur association, de son image, le sérieux et la perfection qu'elle était censée refléter à l'instar de ceux qui la composait... Face à une tirade aussi alambiquée, Clyde aurait largement préféré de brèves et claires remontrances. S'il savait ce qu'il l'attendait ! Le gamin se sentait encore terriblement mal rien qu'en y repensant, à ce moment fatidique quand ce gros con avait élevé la voix pour préciser qu'il n'acceptait donc pas quand ses employés se laissaient aller. Qu'ils devaient être irréprochables et ne pas engraisser misérablement à force de se gaver de bacon ! Et, au cas où Clyde et sa crédulité n'avaient toujours pas compris, Cartman avait finalement lâché qu'il allait le forcer à faire un régime draconien. Qu'avec tout l'argent à présent brassé par l'association, il pourrait même lui payer un coach pour maigrir le plus vite possible. Ou avoir recours à une opération chirurgicale, la liposuccion faisait paraît-il des merveilles et était toujours à la mode...

Avant que cet odieux personnage continue de plus belle ce cruel et injuste acharnement, Craig était intervenu. Tout en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, le fan de cochons d'Inde n'avait pas eu peur de remettre à sa place son supérieur hiérarchique qui à ses yeux restait toujours un sinistre enfoiré. Sans violence ou coups mal placés, juste quelques paroles bien assassines et pas complètement fausses au sujet de ce cher Cartman qui n'avait pas dû réussir à assez bien se regarder dans un miroir à cause de toute sa graisse.

Terriblement vexé et se rendant peut-être compte qu'il avait été trop loin, l'intouchable Eric Cartman refusait toujours de perdre la face et avait donc préféré bien vite chasser ses employés de son bureau. Leur trouvant sur le coup une nouvelle mission d'investigation pour balayer cette affaire d'un revers de main et ne plus avoir à aborder ce sujet trop épineux.

Si Clyde avait réussi à lutter pour ne pas pleurer devant ce gros lard sans cœur, ses larmes n'avaient pas tenu plus longtemps quand son meilleur ami l'avait maladroitement serré dans ses bras. Butters lui avait même prêté son mouchoir Hello Kitty, en expliquant que Cartman était un peu de mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci à cause d'un moins bon chiffre d'affaire. Comme si ce genre d'explication pouvait soigner l'amour propre...

Et, à l'heure actuelle, il se pourrait que sa fierté soit encore fragilisée. Sinon Clyde n'accorderait pas autant d'importance à son apparence, ni aux quelques commentaires méchants que certains petits plaisantins plus ou moins bien inspirés faisaient sur son physique.

Par contre, les paroles à supplanter toutes les autres demeuraient celles prononcées par Craig Tucker. En particulier quand ce dernier affirmait que son costume d'employé modèle pour l'association "Les Bébés du crack" lui allait très bien. Surtout la cravate ! Ainsi donc, Craig avait un faible pour les hommes qui portaient ce genre de vêtements...

Affublé d'un grand sourire presque béat, Clyde n'était pas peu fier. Il avait passé un temps fou pour trouver le costume à vraiment lui convenir, avec le coloris parfait pour aller avec ses yeux et une chemise dotée une teinte qui le mettrait parfaitement en valeur. Sans oublier la cravate qui devait à la fois être cool et sobre. Visiblement, le challenge avait été réussi haut la main puisque, à l'époque, le petit Craig Tucker de 10 ans s'était retrouvé bouche bée d'admiration devant son meilleur ami très élégant ! Aujourd'hui, avec 5 ans de plus, Craig devait le trouver encore plus attirant quand il portait ce genre de vêtement sophistiqué. Beau, mignon, sexy, bien plus intéressant que des gars comme Mark Cotswolds... Et Clyde voulait l'entendre dire ! Définitivement, les compliments avoués par son meilleur ami avaient un petit quelque chose en plus.

\- Tu le pense toujours ?

\- De quoi ?

Comment Craig pouvait passer si vite à autre chose après un sujet aussi important !? Le charme que dégageait son presque petit ami était quand même trop important pour aussitôt passer à la trappe dans les sujets de conversation... Ou alors il faisait exprès pour ne pas devoir répondre à cette question piège... ? Cet élément perturbateur savait à la perfection berner son monde et jouer à l'innocent pour se tirer d'une situation délicate. Mais quand le thème concernait le gars censé être son grand amour, ce n'était quand même pas un sujet épineux ?

Non, à en juger par l'air réellement interrogateur du fan de cochons d'Inde en train de croquer lentement le dernier bonbon au caramel, il ignorait vraiment le sens de cette interrogation de la plus haute importance dans l'esprit de son cher ami.

À ce sujet, Clyde allait faire bien mieux que simplement lui rafraîchir la mémoire en jouant au perroquet : Il allait lui montrer un petit aperçu de son romantisme quand celui-ci faisait d'alléchantes propositions à sa douce moitié pas encore officielle.

\- Ça te plairait si je mettais un costume et une cravate juste pour toi ?

\- …

Le petit chanceux à qui était adressé cette demande on ne peut plus charmeuse et pleine de promesses ne semblait pas comprendre. Ne voulait pas comprendre. N'arrivait pas à comprendre cette situation...

En tout cas, le gamin au bonnet péruvien venait de détourner son regard, preuve que le sujet de cette question bourrée de romantisme avait été assimilé et parfaitement reçu. Son air mal à l'aise et cette façon de froncer les sourcils ne laissaient plus vraiment la place aux doutes.

\- Craig ?

Au final, au lieu de répondre docilement à cette question avec une douce réponse qui ne pouvait que convenir au gamin à découvrir qu'il aimait de plus en plus plaire à son meilleur ami (et l'aimait peut-être aussi de plus en plus...), Craig avait décidé promptement d'écourter la conversation. En usant lui aussi d'une certaine brutalité, comme lorsque Clyde l'avait repoussé. Une violence mentale presque pire qu'un coup physique, en se détournant vivement de son ami. Lui tournant à nouveau le dos, mais pas pour instaurer encore une fois un peu de tension sexuelle. Malheureusement.

Et, en voyant son compère allumer silencieusement une cigarette, l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens priait très fort tous les dieux connus, implorait sa mère, pour que Cartman n'ait pas eu la mauvaise idée d'installer des détecteurs de fumée.

Toutefois, lors de sa petite inspection pour déceler la moindre petite caméra de surveillance, le grand défenseur de cochons d'Inde en aurait sûrement remarqué. Et ne prendrait donc certainement pas le risque de fumer en sachant que suite à ça leur tête-à-tête tomberait à l'eau. Sauf si c'était précisément ce que Craig voulait : Écourter volontairement ce rendez-vous devenu bien désagréable.


	4. Chapter 4

Le premier vrai faux pas, une plaie béante, au court de ce rendez-vous dans la lignée de perfection du premier rencart. Il fallait bien que quelque chose foire et barbouille de gris cet idéal ciel bleu sans nuage, pour rendre poétique ce pitoyable numéro de charme se soldant sur un cuisant échec.

Ou, tout simplement, il avait peut-être été un peu trop vite happé par la chaleur du jacuzzi, emporté par la sauce KFC, envoûté par son meilleur ami...

Au moins Clyde était maintenant presque sûr d'une chose : Craig était très pudique concernant ses émotions. Son ami n'aimait pas être au pied du mur pour servir des compliments. Ou refusait définitivement ce rôle de soumis que lui imposait son abruti de presque petit ami. Peut-être même qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse manipulation particulièrement vicieuse dont usaient tous les gays pour arriver à leur fin, c'est-à-dire baiser avec le spécimen de sexe masculin à leur plaire et aussi vite le laisser tomber pour jeter son dévolu sur un autre mâle encore plus beau...(D'après le savoir infini d'Eric Cartman)

Au lieu d'étudier très sérieusement chaque hypothèse et remettre en doute les connaissances de son confident au sujet de l'homosexualité, Clyde penchait pour une technique plus sûre. Familière, dénuée de tout risque, sans manquer de lui rappeler la présence rassurante de sa mère. En continuant de voir le bon côté des choses dans cette situation pas encore complètement désespérée, ce petit ami manquant peut-être de subtilité remarquait d'abord avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait pas de détecteur de fumée dans la pièce. Aussi, que ce n'était finalement pas bien difficile et désagréable de draguer un gars. Que la chose s'annonçait même plutôt simple ! Et, surtout, qu'il bénéficiait d'une vue imprenable sur le dos de son meilleur ami.

Le soupirant le plus notable de Bebe Stevens devait donc bien admettre que Cartman avait vu juste, les épaules et le dos de son compère étaient parsemés de taches de rousseur. D'adorables petites taches de rousseur pas du tout dégoûtantes ou infectes comme l'affirmait ce gros lard intolérant. Bien au contraire, elles étaient très mignonnes. Et même plutôt attirantes... Tellement que cette charmante particularité physique si appréciable sur le corps de son meilleur ami lui ordonnait silencieusement de les embrasser une par une. Ou de les compter du bout des doigts, en allant vérifier si son complice avait également des taches de rousseur à des endroits plus... secrets.

Avant de faire une grosse bêtise trop risquée pour leur relation encore fragile, qui en plus le faisait presque virer au rouge tomate rien qu'en y pensant, Clyde choisissait plutôt de tourner son esprit et son regard vers quelque chose de plus stable. Prudent. Sans oublier d'être agréable à regarder. Et facile à remarquer. Un détail presque sous son nez !

Sûrement par peur de le salir, à moins que cela ne soit pour séduire encore plus subtilement son futur petit ami, Craig avait retiré son bonnet. Ce fameux bonnet péruvien que son propriétaire quittait si rarement. Certains trouvaient ce bonnet complètement ridicule et moche, tandis que le meilleur ami de Craig Tucker s'y était habitué et considérait que ce détail physique faisait partie intégrante du style de son compère. Même s'il venait tout juste de découvrir que son ami avait un charme en plus sans son célèbre couvre-chef, bien que cela faisait maintenant 15 ans que le fan de cochons d'Inde avait la même coupe de cheveux. Un détail simple et ennuyeux, en parfaite adéquation avec ce qui plaisait à une certaine personne.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Craig se faisait toujours soigneusement et volontairement couper les cheveux par sa mère. Un fait peut-être risible quand ça concernait les autres enfants supposés être trop vieux pour rester autant maternés, mais pas pour le cas de Craig Tucker. Ce dernier restait très cool, même lorsque son style capillaire était en totale opposition avec la perfection de la longue chevelure blonde et bouclée de Bebe Stevens. Toutefois, le plus grand fan de la jeune fille pensait toujours que son ami d'enfance était beau. Que chaque détail physique à concerner Craig et revu d'un œil nouveau lui plaisait beaucoup, à lui et ses pulsions très facilement émoustillées ces temps-ci. Surtout quand une certaine personne entrait en jeu...

En plus cette histoire de cheveux lui faisait penser à une anecdote savoureuse de leur enfance, durant leurs premiers temps où ils jouaient ensemble et commençaient à être un peu plus éveillés. Déjà très joueur et attaché à son futur meilleur ami, Clyde adorait tirer sur le bonnet de Craig, malgré les protestations agacées de ce dernier. Qui semblait tout de même amusé quand son ami lui expliquait innocemment qu'il voulait juste vérifier s'il avait bien des cheveux. Pour pouvoir ensuite s'amuser à les ébouriffer et ne pas suffoquer de rire quand Craig décidait de se venger à coup de chatouilles (Oui, c'était comme ça que Craig avait appris que son cher ami était extrêmement chatouilleux).

Clyde se demandait si son ami adoré se souvenait de cette histoire concernant les meilleurs moments de leur petite enfance.

D'ailleurs, en restant dans le thème des souvenirs communs...

Autrefois, quand ils avaient moins d'une dizaines d'années, les deux garnements déjà inséparables qu'ils étaient à l'époque s'amusaient à base de jeux bien simples. Des jeux souvent énoncés par Clyde, qui approuvait avec enthousiasme les idées que Craig y ajoutait et qui paraissaient tellement extraordinaires à ses yeux.

Le jeu en question consistait à écrire des mots dans le dos de son compagnon de jeu. Des gros mots bien sûr, sinon le jeu devenait beaucoup moins drôle et intéressant ! Et même si Craig l'avait souvent raillé en disant que c'était un amusement de filles, le fan de cochons d'Inde y participait toujours de bon cœur en écrivant les pires trouvailles à faire bien rire son meilleur ami. Clyde s'en souvenait encore de ces petits ricanements en essayant de trouver la réponse, puis l'annoncer fièrement à voix haute en se disant que sa mère le punirait pendant des semaines si elle l'entendait dire de si vilains mots... !

Décidément, c'était toujours Craig qui lui apprenait les choses les plus enrichissantes ! Même à l'heure actuelle, quand celui qu'il rêvait de plus en plus d'avoir comme petit ami (tout en restant son meilleur ami) lui faisait ressentir toutes ces choses confuses mais agréables, que Clyde avait encore envie de découvrir pendant longtemps à ses côtés.

Bien que ce projet d'avenir ensemble semblait récemment compromis, à part souiller la pièce sacrée du jacuzzi chéri de Cartman avec de la fumée et des cendres de cigarette, tout en faisant encore et encore admirer son dos à son presque petit ami, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde ne se montrait plus très enthousiaste pour suivre ce chemin romantique avec lui. Le gamin allait donc devoir rattraper son léger faux pas, montrer sa bonne foi en matière de sincérité amicalement amoureuse, tout en se servant justement de leur complicité ne datant pas d'hier.

Tout de suite plus studieux quand le sujet d'étude se nommait Craig Tucker, Clyde repensait aux sages conseils donnés par Kenny qui l'avait encouragé à faire le premier pas. Et, pour ne pas complètement renier la bonne volonté de celui qui faisait tout de même un confident pas trop mal, cet élève bien sélectif songeait aussi aux paroles avisées de Cartman au sujet de son soi-disant statut de dominant.

Pour faire un mélange correctement réussi de ces deux sons de cloche, le plus grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens considérait qu'il devait donc s'affirmer. Délicatement s'affirmer, sans bien sûr brusquer Craig ou le forcer à être romantique. Et pour ça, Clyde avait déjà sa petite idée. D'ailleurs, ce bref retour dans le monde enchanteur de l'enfance et ce délicieux jacuzzi façon KFC allaient beaucoup l'aider...

Tout d'abord, sans geste brusque ou trop théâtral, Clyde était revenu vers son ami. Définitivement fâché contre lui ou juste méfiant en devinant un nouveau numéro de drague bien lourde, il avait remarqué que Craig s'était légèrement crispé en l'entendant s'approcher. Puis s'était détendu en le sentant tracer un S dans son dos, à l'aide de la sauce à les environner. Lui aussi devait se souvenir de ce petit jeu, et même repenser aux longues heures passées à y jouer en faisant deviner les mots de plus en plus osés.

Sauf que maintenant ils n'étaient plus vraiment des petits enfants morts de rire en écrivant des grossièretés, simplement de vieux amis sur le point de peut-être former un couple. Un couple officiellement gay. Craig attendait donc sagement la suite avant de se risquer à savoir si ce fameux S correspondait au mot "Sexe". À moins que Clyde avait mal calculé son coup en traçant une première lettre aussi grande alors qu'il avait dans l'idée d'écrire "Sodomie". Au final, au son du petit rire attendri de Craig, le mot à deviner était beaucoup plus plaisant et bon enfant. Pour détendre l'atmosphère et viser juste à l'endroit qui savait le plus émouvoir son compère, ce gamin naïf mais loin d'être complètement stupide avait écrit le prénom du cochon d'Inde adoré de son ami.

L'intervention lointaine mais salutaire de Stripe avait surtout résulté sur ce petit moment d'apaisement, où les deux amis retrouvaient leurs marques. Leur complicité. Leurs souvenirs communs. Ainsi, Craig se souvenait parfaitement que son vieil ami adorait faire deviner un mot deux fois de suite à ce jeu. Bon joueur, il avait donc laissé Clyde retenter sa chance. Une chance pour le surprendre à l'aide d'un mot plus difficile à trouver, ou dans son rôle de petit ami parfait à surpasser tous les autres (En particulier Mark Cotswolds).

Plus que jamais décidé à continuer sur cette si bonne lancée, bien que ne sachant pas quoi inscrire comme bon mot, Clyde passait doucement sa main sur le dos de son ami pour effacer la première réponse. Et, au passage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que sa peau était très douce. Agréablement douce. Tellement que ce geste anodin se muait en de timides caresses sur ce dos qu'il avait seulement eu le droit de toucher avec ses yeux tout émerveillés de meilleur ami à quelques pas du statut de petit ami. Des caresses, certes, encore hésitantes mais qui faisaient disparaître progressivement toutes les petites taches de rousseur au fur et à mesure que le gamin passait ses mains en y étalant de la sauce KFC en guise d'huile de massage. Quoique, pas sûr que cette sauce soit à vendre dans les salons de massage les plus huppés...

Mais, même en étant un grand romantique amateur des choses les plus fleur bleue, Clyde Donovan trouvait la divine sauce KFC très sensuelle. Pour cette situation en tout cas. Quand, toujours aussi doucement, ses mains couvertes de sauce continuaient d'effleurer la peau de son ami avec néanmoins plus d'assurance que précédemment. La preuve, ses innocentes menottes bien curieuses osaient enfin se poser sur les épaules de son ami pour les masser plus franchement, toujours à l'aide de sauce KFC. Avec une tendre application qui devait sensiblement plaire à Craig puisque ce dernier s'était complètement détendu, comme pouvait le sentir son ami qui était bien placé pour remarquer que ses muscles se décrispaient. Le fan de cochons d'Inde venait aussi d'écraser sa cigarette dans le précieux saladier généreusement prêté par Cartman et rapidement vidé de ses friandises. Si ça ce n'était pas des indices évidents en faveur de son prodigieux savoir-faire qui venait pourtant à peine de débuter ! En effet, à son grand regret, Clyde n'avait jamais massé personne (à part son chien Rex, Stripe, quelques chats mignons...).

Enfin, masser était sûrement un bien grand mot vu la maladresse tout de même présente de ce glorieux débutant pas encore au rang de masseur professionnel qui était davantage à pétrir bêtement les épaules de son ami que réellement prodiguer des gestes forts apaisants de connaisseurs...

Qu'importe ce genre de petit détail minime puisque les résultats étaient là, et sans appel. Craig appréciait réellement ces caresses et ces massages particuliers puisqu'il se laissait naturellement faire en plus de se montrer parfaitement détendu. Ajouté au fait non négligeable d'être totalement sous le charme de son masseur personnel dont il s'était quelque peu rapproché. D'une poignée de centimètres bien moindres, tellement innocents, dont Clyde n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Juste y répondre, lui aussi avec beaucoup de naturel. Comme s'il était tout à fait normal de poser ses lèvres sur la nuque de son meilleur ami pour y lécher de la sauce KCF précédemment copieusement étalée.

Vraiment délicieuse. Cartman ne plaisantait pas quand il se noyait dans le luxe tapageur dicté par ses goûts discutables, cette sauce était aussi parfaite que l'officielle, celle servie dans les vrais restaurants KFC. Sauf que celle-ci avait une saveur différente. Très différente et forcément unique puisqu'elle se mélangeait à la présence de son compère.

À force, il connaissait par cœur l'odeur de son ami d'enfance. Un mélange de savon parfumé à l'amande et de foin. Même dans ses habitudes très personnelles Craig aimait les choses chiantes mais agréables, voilà pourquoi il se lavait toujours avec ce modèle de savon utilisé depuis ses premiers bains. Et puis Clyde ne savait pas vraiment comment caractériser l'odeur des cochons d'Inde, et plus précisément celle de Stripe, alors la définir comme une senteur de foin restait la chose la plus pratique.

Mais là c'était précisément, physiquement, un parfum différent. Plus intense et intime. Une odeur et un endroit que le gamin n'était pas censé découvrir et effleurer avec ses sens les plus sensibles, sauf qu'il ne se considérait plus seulement comme le meilleur pote de Craig Tucker. Sinon, ce soi-disant ami modèle ne serait pas en train de lécher longuement et avec autant d'application la nuque de son fidèle compagnon de jeu. Sentir une agréable chaleur le gagner face à cette proximité et en remarquant Craig frémir suite à ce contact, tout en laissant échapper un petit gémissement étouffé.

Un gémissement irrémédiablement sexy et un point attirant à s'ajouter. Une raison de plus pour ressentir l'envie irrésistible de passer sa langue sur une de ses épaules. La droite ou la gauche, peu importe, Clyde savait juste qu'il mourrait d'envie de sentir à nouveau la peau de son futur petit ami avec sa langue.

Ne pas seulement savourer la perfection gustative de la sauce KFC, mais plutôt caresser chaque parcelle de cette peau à lui apporter une toute autre faim. Pareillement fulgurante, entêtante, presque gênante, mais à le rendre étrangement insatiable. Et tout fébrile rien qu'en mordillant timidement l'épaule de son ami. Un ami le rendant complètement fou et de moins en moins coincé dans ses restes d'hétérosexualité. Ce grand amateur de tacos ne savait pas distinctement comment définir cette envie soudaine, il aimait juste passionnément ce genre de caresse et toutes les émotions qu'elles pouvaient engendrer. Cela pouvait sembler bizarre, voire fortement répréhensible, de léchouiller le dos de son plus fidèle ami d'enfance, le coupable se sentait juste merveilleusement bien en commettant ce crime. Il n'en venait pas encore à penser en détail que ses actes trop sensuels assassinaient sauvagement la pureté de leur amitié...

En plus, Clyde était bien trop occupé à découvrir d'une manière bien peu amicale le moindre détail physique à sa portée et catégorisé d'incontestablement adorable sur la personne de celui qu'il voulait réellement comme petit ami (Mais toujours garder comme meilleur ami).

D'ailleurs, cet élève pas complètement lobotomisé ne comprenait pas comment son confident pouvait trouver que les taches de rousseur étaient quelque chose de dégoûtant. Si cette particularité se définissait comme si infecte, abominable, démoniaque, pourquoi sa langue et ses sens relativement purs, sincèrement de bonne foi, s'en retrouvaient autant attirés...? Clyde se demandait aussi comment il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt que les taches de rousseur de son meilleur ami étaient à la fois si mignonnes et très désirables. Presque autant que ces petits cheveux situés à la naissance de sa nuque, que sa bouche rencontrait volontairement si souvent et à la chatouiller agréablement.

Et puis surtout, ces gémissements à peine perceptibles que Craig semblait à tout prix vouloir masquer mais qui ne passaient pas inaperçu pour l'ouïe relativement rodée de son ami. Clyde avait eu des années d'entraînement, déjà mis en place du temps où sa mère entrait dans sa chambre sans frapper alors que son fils jouait à des jeux vidéo ou s'adonnait à des activités plus…privées. S'il avait su que cette faculté digne d'un pouvoir de super-héros lui servirait à déceler les manifestations de plaisir de son meilleur ami... !

Au tout début, l'admirateur tristement célèbre de Bebe Stevens trouvait cela plutôt drôle. Son meilleur pote se classait comme le plus doué pour rester impassible et être parfaitement maître de ses émotions. Alors que là, face à cette situation précise, Craig Tucker ne pouvait réprimer ses petits frissons et des gémissements ne tombant pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Sûrement pas, puisque Clyde n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que ces réactions n'étaient pas seulement amusantes. Elles étaient très troublantes mais des plus plaisantes (Assez bandantes aussi...). Et surtout provoquées par ses caresses, par l'effet qu'il faisait à son ami, un ami réellement amoureux et attiré par son bff si naïf mais attachant.

Devant cette constatation des plus déstabilisantes bien que prévisible, leur premier rencart pouvait en témoigner, le fameux gars tendrement aimé et désiré préférait ne pas trop rentrer dans les détails et replonger dans de grandes réflexions plus ou moins abracadabrantes. Pour une fois, il écoutait aveuglement les consignes et agissait. Avec toujours une certaine hésitation, après tout la découverte de sa bisexualité était encore toute récente, mais une envie sincère. Peut-être aussi un peu d'amour, sinon Clyde n'aurait pas précisément déposé un semblant de baiser derrière le cou de son complice. Et senti à nouveau d'agréables fourmillements dans le bas ventre en entendant son ami soupirer d'aise et carrément se coller à lui, son dos lavé par ses soins se posant presque possessivement sur son torse largement recouvert de sauce KFC. Sans geste brusques ou impérieux, juste un début d'étreinte auquel son compère se surprenait à répondre instinctivement. Toujours aussi naturellement. Comme si ça tombait sous le sens de serrer dans ses bras son pote à moitié nu, se rappeler que ce dernier était en passe de devenir son petit ami et donc poser timidement ses lèvres sur sa tête. Pour offrir ce qui pouvait ressembler à un petit bisou romantique, ou un geste maladroit complètement pathétique... Non, réellement romantique puisque, au lieu de ricaner, Craig lui caressait le bras. Avec assez de tendresse palpable pour que son compère se retrouve d'un coup revigoré suite à ce contact bien peu anodin !

Finalement, malgré les clichés en tout genre, les gays étaient peut-être plus doux et affectueux que certains voulaient bien le faire croire. Par déduction cela voulait donc dire qu'il y avait des chances pour que Craig soit un brin romantique, ou du moins pas complètement réfractaire à cet art ! Toujours aussi naturellement guidé par ces pulsions qu'il se découvrait, Clyde osait maintenant, sans hésiter, tâtonner pour chercher l'autre main de son ami, celle qui n'était pas occupée à effleurer son bras de façon si douce. La main qu'il allait délicatement prendre dans la sienne pour consolider leur futur couple. Cette main qui était précisément occupée à faire quelque chose de beaucoup moins innocent et sage...

Sauf si elle avait dérivé totalement par hasard dans son caleçon pour se tripoter lui-même, tranquillement et sans aucune arrière-pensées, pendant que son cher meilleur ami tant aimé le gratifiait de toutes ces délicieuses caresses buccales. Et songer à tous les endroits sensibles où la langue de son cher ami pourrait se poser, plus tard...

Se demander également, de façon plus terre à terre, si la sauce KFC pouvait avoir une quelconque répercussion négative sur l'organe reproducteur masculin. En tout cas, si Craig ne venait pas de s'écarter vivement de lui pour s'éclipser aussi vite, le soupirant de Bebe Stevens aurait sûrement osé évoquer cette question à la fois si stupide mais importante malgré tout. En fait, qu'importe la réponse et l'étude scientifique faite à ce sujet, le gamin n'avait pas attendu pour commencer lui aussi à se toucher. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, se poser trop de questions compliquées qui le submergeraient avec des interférences juste bonnes à gâcher ces très récents moments physiques et très peu amicaux avec Craig. Des moments étranges mais ô combien agréables, rien qu'en se les remémorant. Même le fait de constater que ce rapprochement, qui l'avait vraiment excité (Pas juste un petit trouble physique...!), ne venait pas troubler sa concentration. Ni son application quand ses doigts passaient lentement sur son torse, pile à l'endroit où la peau de son ami l'avait touché volontairement. Amoureusement...

Au moins, à défaut de confirmer leur relation amoureuse, ce point était officiel : La pureté amicale de sa relation avec son meilleur ami prenait fatalement fin. Elle venait de se briser au moment où Clyde avait fermé les yeux pour se remémorer bien en détail le corps de son ami. Quand sa main, celle qui n'avait pas du tout perdu de temps pour se glisser dans ses sous-vêtements et ne s'était pas retirée instinctivement en comprenant la raison de son érection, avait intensifié ses mouvements en repensant au corps de son complice. Sa peau si pâle, douce, parsemée de taches de rousseur si mignonnes. Son odeur devenue plus entêtante que la sauce KFC. Ces adorables petits gémissements dont il comprenait maintenant mieux la nature exacte, bien qu'ils ne devaient pas complètement être liés au plaisir strictement sexuel. Craig était sûrement très sensible, et sentir le gars de ses rêves le toucher avec autant de romantisme, de savoir-faire, pour ne pas dire de perfection, avait dû lui faire un sacré effet ! Peut-être même que le fan de cochons d'Inde aurait laissé échapper des gémissements encore plus prononcés s'ils s'étaient adonnés à une tendre étreinte rapprochée. Rien de trop osé, juste se retrouver, face à face, peau contre peau, à échanger leur premier baiser. Un baiser amorcé par Clyde, auquel son petit ami enfin officiel aurait bien sûr répondu passionnément tout en se lovant encore plus contre son corps. Peut-être même que Craig se serait exprès frotté à lui, si bien que Clyde en aurait frissonné de trouble. Sans oublier d'en profiter pour enfin poser ses mains sur ce cul magnifique à avoir éveillé ses pulsions plus du tout hétérosexuelles. Ce désir d'échanger inlassablement des baisers aussi romantiques que langoureux... Ouais, ça aurait sûrement été le cas, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait ! Et cela aurait été totalement jouissif, comme le confirmaient ce premier spasme et ce petit grognement que Craig aurait assurément trouvé très mignon.

C'était la première fois qu'il se masturbait et atteignait l'orgasme en pensant à une personne de sexe masculin. À son meilleur ami, plus précisément. Son futur petit ami, enfin aimé et désiré comme tel.

Au cours de sa jeune vie illuminée par des fantasmes dits normaux, Clyde Donovan pensait que seules les courbes féminines et la beauté de Barbara Stevens pourraient le mettre dans un tel état d'excitation, en le faisant imaginer des choses bien ciblées, jusqu'à atteindre le septième ciel. Même quelques minutes après cette ultime prise de conscience sous un fond de plaisir solitaire qui pourrait sembler bien banal, il se sentait encore un peu groggy mais pensait toujours à son ami adoré avec un petit sourire sincère. Un sourire facilement qualifié de grimace profondément niaise et amoureuse, provoqué par une certaine personne qui se ferait un plaisir de s'en moquer gentiment.

Plus de doute, ce grand amateur de tacos était maintenant sûr de sa bisexualité. Et de son attirance pour son ami d'enfance. Peut-être même plus que de la simple attirance d'ailleurs...

Comment en douter maintenant qu'il admettait que tripoter ce fameux ami lui avait beaucoup plu. Tellement que son corps, un élément qui ne pouvait jamais mentir, s'était manifesté joyeusement. Alors que d'habitude le gamin se retrouvait tout émoustillé en pensant à des jolies filles, des femmes pulpeuses, Bebe Stevens... Des choses normales en somme.

Aujourd'hui il devait ajouter quelques spécimens masculins à cette fameuse liste de choses bandantes. Dont Craig, qui serait fort bien placé. En première position, comme l'avait précédemment confirmé sa main complice et tâchée du sperme qui souillait à présent la perfection de cette sauce KFC. Si Craig avait été présent, il aurait éclaté de rire et approuvé cette vilaine farce faite à Cartman, s'il prenait l'envie à ce gros lard de goûter à son fabuleux jacuzzi devenu subitement très gay.

Seulement, Craig était bel et bien parti. Son ami lui avait faussé compagnie pour une raison inconnue, alors que tout semblait si bien parti. Pour une fois les rôles s'échangeaient...

S'il n'était pas aussi déstabilisé, Clyde aurait pu en rire. S'il ne sortait pas progressivement de ce doux moment de plaisir, de ce bref instant de flottement succédant à la jouissance. S'il ne se sentait pas tout à coup très triste, incertain. Nullement en colère ou vexé, juste empreint à une armée de doutes qui venaient de l'assommer.

Pourtant, pour une fois, tout se passait bien. Pas de geste malheureux, de paroles maladroites, sans oublier l'intervention non désirée d'un invité surprise. Tous les éléments se réunissaient pour que leur couple puisse enfin se concrétiser avec une tendre embrassade, mais voilà que l'un des deux concernés avait brusquement changé d'avis. Sur un coup de tête, à cause d'un détail inconnu mais bien précis, en se rendant compte que finalement il en aimait un autre...! Ou, après réflexion, que Clyde Donovan ne se définissait pas comme le petit ami parfait à avoir.

En tout cas, Craig avait détalé en emportant ses vêtements, comme le remarquait justement son compagnon. Ce détail primordial ne l'avait pas fait fondre en larmes. Mais découvrir, un peu plus tard, que son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas envoyé de message pour lui expliquer son étrange conduite le ferait certainement craquer.


End file.
